Crush: Uke Ichigo collection
by Setsu23
Summary: Cette fic est une collection d'histoires de quelques chapitres et où Ichigo sera, comme le titre l'indique un uke. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il sera soumis et faible. Interdit aux mineurs. traduction de la fic du même nom de Bonnenuit
1. Chapter 1

CRUSH: Uke Ichigo Collection

**La voila enfin, la fic que beaucoup m'ont demandé et attendu. Bon, mauvaise nouvelle, c'est pas encore le premier chapitre, ce n'est que la fiche de présentation que je publie pour vous faire patienter un peu en attendant de pouvoir vraiment la commencer et finir aussi celle qui sont déjà commencées. Encore quelques jours et la terrible épreuve du BAC (par laquelle beaucoup d'entre vous sont ou vont passés) sera fini à partir de mercredi donc les publications reprendront très prochainement. En attendant, comme promis un petit avant gout ^^**

**Donc comme certains le savent déjà, cette fic à venir est une collection de mini-fic allant de 1 à 5 chapitres maximum (si je ne me trompe pas). Je précise que les chapitres d'une même fic peuvent être séparés par d'autres one-shot. Dans toutes ces histoires, Ichigo sera le uke et ce sera le seul donc vous êtes prévenu.**

**ATTENTION! Les histoires qui vont suivre peuvent contenir insultes, violence, du yaoi et donc des lemon (parfois vraiment très 'imagé'), un peu de OOC, 'doigtage', sexe oral et anal, sadisme, masochisme voir même des scène de viol. Je sais parfaitement que ce genre de scène peuvent 'déranger' certain donc vous serez prévenus en début de chapitre si le contenue est vraiment très choquant. **

**Chaque chapitre aura sa mise en garde personnel, mais soyez déjà sûr qu'il y aura du yaoi et du lemon. **

**On ne le répétera jamais assez, mais ce recueil n'est PAS ADAPTE AUX MINEURS ! Si vous êtes mineurs ou susceptible d'être choqué par le contenu de ces histoire, faites demi-tour tout de suite. **

Voila un index avec les pairing pour que vous vous y retrouviez plus facilement. Je ferais mon possible pour le mettre à jour le plus régulièrement possible.

Chapitre 01: présentation

Chapitre 02: Renji x Ichigo

Chapitre 03: Chad x Ichigo

Chapitre 04: Grimmjow x Ichigo

Chapitre 05: Stark x Ichigo

Chapitre 06: Byakuya x Ichigo

Chapitre 07: Nnoitra x Ichigo

Chapitre 08: Hisagi x Ichigo

Chapitre 09: Ikkaku x Ichigo

Chapitre 10: Kensei x Ichigo

Chapitre 11: Aizen x Ichigo

Chapitre 12: Urahara x Ichigo

Chapitre 13: Nova x Ichigo

Chapitre 14: Nnoitra x Ichigo

Chapitre 15: Nnoitra x Ichigo

Chapitre 16: Jushiro x Ichigo

Chapitre 17: Ulquiorra x Ichigo

Chapitre 18: Espada x Ichigo

Chapitre 19: Kaien x Ichigo

Chapitre 20: Hitsugaya x Ichigo

Chapitre 21: Stark x Ichigo

Chapitre 22: Gin x Ichigo

Chapitre 23: Espada x Ichigo

Chapitre 24: Grimmjow x Ichigo

Chapitre 25: Nnoitra x Ichigo

Chapitre 26: Ulquiorra x Ichigo

Chapitre 27: Shinji x Ichigo

Chapitre 28: Ganju x Ichigo

Chapitre 29: Grimmjow x Ichigo

Chapitre 30: Espada x Ichigo

Chapitre 31: Aizen x Ichigo

Chapitre 32: Aizen x Ichigo

Chapitre 33: Chad x Ichigo

Chapitre 34: Renji x Ichigo

Chapitre 35: Tousen x Ichigo

Chapitre 36: Byakuya x Ichigo, Hitsuguya x Ichigo

Chapitre 37: Keigo x Ichigo

Chapitre 38: Gin x Ichigo

Chapitre 39: Ulquiorra x Ichigo

Chapitre 40: Shunsui x Ichigo

Chapitre 41: Aizen x Ichigo, Gin x Ichigo avec un brin de Nnoitra x Ichigo

Chapitre 42: Grimmjow x Ichigo

Chapitrer 43: Isshin x Ichigo

Chapitre 44: Byakuya x Ichigo

Chapitre 45: Szayel x Ichigo

Chapitre 46: Kenpachi x Ichigo

Chapitre 47: Shirosaki x Ichigo

Chapitrer 48: Renji x Ichigo, Shuhei x Ichigo, Kaien x Ichigo, Ikkaku x Ichigo

Chapitre 49: Kaien x Ichigo

Chapitre 50: Uryuu x Ichigo

Chapitre 51: Yammy x Ichigo

Chapitre 52: Kenpachi x Ichigo

Chapitre 53: Urahara x Ichigo

Chapitre 54: Muramasa x Ichigo

Chapitre 55: Starrk x Ichigo

Chapitre 56: Aizen x Ichigo, Urahara x Ichigo à sens unique

Chapitre 57: Kira x Ichigo

Chapitre 58: Grimmjow x Ichigo (Séquelle de 'Equivalent Exchange')

Chapitre 59: Aizen x Ichigo, Gin x Ichigo threesome

Chapitre 60: Nnoitra x Ichigo

Chapitre 61: Kenpachi x Ichigo

Chapitre 62: Renji x Ichigo, Byakuya x Ichigo threesome

Chapitre 63: Ikkaku x Ichigo

Chapitre 64: Starrk x Ichigo

Chapitre 65: Grimmjow x Ichigo

Chapitre 66: Aizen x Ichigo

Chapitre 67: Grimmjow x Ichigo

Chapitre 68: Grimmjow x Ichigo

Chapitre 68: Zangetsu x Ichigo

Chapitre 69: Nnoitra x Ichigo

Chapitre 70: Kenpachi x Ichigo

Chapitre 71: Spéciale Grimmjow x Ichigo

**Voila, il y a aussi une liste de requête spéciale faites à l'auteur. Je publierais cette liste un peu plus tard. **

**A très bientôt pour la suite.**


	2. Un chaperon RenjixIchigo

**Petit mot de la traductrice (un peu long….désolé !)**

**Bon, je sais que je ne me suis pas fais que des amis vu le temps qu'a mis ce chapitre à arriver malgré ce que j'avais dis. Ma vie privée ne vous regarde et ne vous intéresse probablement pas des masses donc je ferais bref. Entre les résultats du bac, les confirmations d'inscription a la fac, la bourse, les logements d'un coté, des blessures à gogo et le décès d'un parent proche de l'autre, je vous avoue que j'ai pas eu la tête à faire grand-chose. M'étant arraché l'articulation du doigt dans une bataille acharnée contre une table en chêne, je peux même pas taper sur mon clavier, et là on dit merci à ma meilleur amie pour m'avoir aidé et avoir taper ce chapitre et d'autre à ma place (c'est dingue ce que ca peut être dur de faire une traduction quand c'est pas toi qui tape à l'ordi…). Enfin, je poste ce chapitre pour ne pas laisser tous ceux et celles qui l'attendais poireauter plus longtemps, mais je vais partir quelque temps chez ma tante pour ne pas la laisser toute seule, mais c'est un trou perdue digne de la Siberie alors je ne peux pas vous garantir que j'aurais internet, ne vous étonné donc pas si je ne republie pas tout de suite.**

**Bon, maintenant place au premier chapitre de ce recueil, un premier chapitre qui c'est fait attendre mais que j'ai bichonné autant que possible alors j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de l'attente.**

**Résumé:**** Ichigo et Rukia sont amis, mais le frère ainé de cette dernière ne la laisserait certainement pas trainer seule avec lui, ce serait simplement 'indécent'. C'est là qu'entre en action Renji, l'autre frère de Rukia. Ce dernier craque immédiatement pour Ichigo, et le pauvre Ichigo ne va pas y échapper.**

**ATTENTION!**** Ce chapitre contient un lemon qui sera assez détaillé, des injures, et on frôle l'agression (enfin, plus du harcèlement). Ichigo va lutter un peu au début, mais il va finir par se laisser faire et va même apprécier. Je le répète quand même, pas de lecteurs mineurs (comme si on allait m'écouter remarque)**

Un chaperon

Je laissais échapper un petit grognement de douleur alors que Rukia m'avait, une fois de plus, frappé au tibia. Nous remontions la petite cote qui menait jusqu'à l'immense maison dans laquelle elle vivait avec ses deux frères, que j'avais réussi à éviter jusqu'à présent. Ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas trainer avec Rukia, mais Byakuya Kuchiki était un vrai salop qui ne vivait que dans l'unique but de faire de ma vie un enfer. Je ne serais même pas allé chez elle aujourd'hui si ce n'était pour un devoir sur lequel on devait travailler ensemble. Byakuya me hait, il ne m'estime pas assez bien pour être ami avec Rukia et trainer avec elle.

Et pour s'assurer que je ne ferais rien d'indécent avec Rukia, Byakuya avait exigé que quelqu'un reste avec nous pour nous surveiller. L'autre frère de Rukia, Renji venait de rentrer de la fac et serait donc notre chaperon pendant que nous travaillerons sur notre exposé. Je ne l'avais encore jamais rencontré, mais Rukia m'avait dit qu'il n'était pas aussi coincé que Byakuya et qu'il ne serait pas aussi froid.

-Renji ! Je suis rentrée! Cria Rukia en jetant son sac contre le mur alors qu'on entrait à l'intérieur.

-Ca me surprend que tu n'es pas de majordome, la taquiné-je tout en esquivant sa réaction qui fut immédiate. "Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment quiconque peut te prendre pour une 'lady'."

Quelques secondes plus tard et elle me courrait après dans l'entrée, j'arrivais tout juste à me défaire de ses griffes que je fonçai dans le corps plutôt massif d'un homme. J'allais tomber en arrière quand deux bras entourèrent ma taille, me permettant de rester sur mes pieds. Je rougis et fis remonter mes yeux le long de son torse puissant pour voir un homme de grande taille, les yeux baissés et me regardant avec amusement. Il avait de longs cheveux rouges ramené en queue de cheval et un bandana sur le front. Je remarquais au passage, et avec un brin de dégout, qu'il portait un T-shirt jaune fluo avec l'effigie de Chappy, la 'star des lapins' dessus.

-Salut, dit l'homme d'une voix profonde et charmeuse. "Comment tu t'appel ?"

-Laisse le tranquille Renji, le réprimanda Rukia, le visage sévère.

-Ah, tu dois être le fameux Ichigo, me lança Renji avec un petit sourire en coin, sans me lâcher.

-Ouai, je lui répondis dans un murmure tout en me défaisant brusquement du contact qui ne m'était pas familier. "Et toi tu dois être notre chaperon."

Le sourire du rouge s'accentua. "Ouaip! Je suis là pour m'assurer que tu ne vas pas corrompre ma petite sœur." Renji jeta un coup d'œil à Rukia qui fixait la scène avant de me regarder a nouveau et d'ajouter "Quoique… je commence à me demander si ca devrait pas plutôt être l'inverse."

Je lançais un regard noir à Renji avant de reculer de quelques pas pour m'éloigner de lui. "Et qu'est ce que c'est censé vouloir dire connard?"

Cet espèce de salop frimeur n'eu pas l'air le moins du monde énervé par ma remarque et laissa même échappé un ricanement. "Je dis simplement que de vous deux, c'est TOI qui à l'air le plus innocent."

Rukia fonça immédiatement sur Renji et lui donna un coup de poing en représailles. Le bruit que fit sa tête en heurtant le sol me fit sourire. "Aller viens Ichigo." Rukia s'empara de mon poignet et me tira jusqu'au salon.

-Soit pas si méchante! Pleurnicha Renji en se frottant le crane tout en nous suivant. "Je suis censé vous surveiller!" Il se renfrogna et écarta ses mains. "Je crois que je suis blessé."

-Je suis sûr que les conséquences ne pourront qu'être positive si conséquences il y a, je marmonnais en réponse en souriant légèrement.

-Ooh, t'es un p'tit téméraire. Je pouvais entendre Renji s'étirer derrière moi mais refusait de me retourner. "J'aime ça."

Tout à coup, je poussais un petit cri outragé en sentant qu'on me pinçait la fesse. "Pervers!" Je criais en le frappant avec mon sac à dos.

Malheureusement, il réussit à attraper le sac et s'en servit pour me tirer à lui. "T'as des jolies fesses La Fraise." Il me reluqua sans aucune gêne et fit courir sa main sur mes fesses pour accentuer ses propos avant de les prendre à pleine mains. Je rougis fortement et lui donna un violent coup de genoux juste au niveau de son entre jambe. Il grogna et se laissa glisser sur le sol alors que Rukia et moi l'ignorions.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dis que ton frère était un pervers, je grommelais en direction de Rukia, m'installant près d'elle sur le canapé alors que Renji rampait pathétiquement dans la pièce.

-Je vois comprend pas ce qui lui prend, répondit Rukia en secouant la tête, il est pas comme ça d'habitude. Elle me regarda avec un petit sourire moqueur dont je me méfiais immédiatement. "Peut-être qu'il t'aimeuuuu." Me lança-t-elle, se foutant ouvertement de moi.

-Salope! Je hurlais tout en lui balançant un des coussins du canapé. Elle rigola et attrapa le coussin, me le relançant avec autant de force.

-Elle est terrifiante pas vrai. Renji avait finalement réussi à atteindre le canapé et s'était hissé dessus, à coté de moi.

-Ouai… je marmonnais tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Renji. "Il y a plein d'autre endroit où tu pourrais t'asseoir."

-Ouai je sais. Il mit ses mains derrière sa tête et étira les échasses qui lui servaient de jambes et qui donnaient l'impression de remplir la moitié de la salle à elles seules.

-'tain, est ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce qu'est l'espace personnel? Crachais-je, le poussant pour essayer de l'éloigner de moi. Mais au lieu de ça, ses bras m'entourèrent, se collant contre mon do et m'attirant sur ses genoux. "Mais qu'est ce que tu fou!" Une espèce de couinement m'échappa et je lui donnais un coup de poing dans le menton. "Lâche-moi!"

-Tu ne m'avais pas dis que ton amis était si mignon, lança Renji sans faire attention à mes coups.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'ils t'apprennent à la fac? Se moqua Rukia tout en l'étouffant avec un coussin, le faisant se débattre et relâcher la prise qu'il avait sur moi. Je glissais de ses genoux et tombais par terre, lui jetant un regard furieux alors qu'il réussissait à se débarrasser de sa petite sœur fratricide.

-Tu t'assois par terre, exactement comme un paysan. La voix froide s'éleva dans la pièce, faisant redresser brusquement la tête à Renji et Rukia quand ils remarquèrent la présence du noble.

-Nii-sama! S'exclama joyeusement Rukia, ignorant la pique lancée à Ichigo.

-Ah, aller Byakuya, lui lança Renji avec un air légèrement arrogant, est-ce une manière de parler à mon petit copain?

-Quoi! Je hurlais tout en me relevant d'un bond et en essayant d'étrangler Renji. "Je ne suis pas ton petit copain!"

Si lever les yeux les yeux au ciel n'avait pas été indigne de lui, Byakuya l'aurait fait. "Que fais tu à la maison Nii-sama?" Lui demanda Rukia. "Tu n'avais pas une conférence?"

-Oui, je suis venu te chercher. Les membres de la société souhaitent te rencontrer au diner.

-Oh… et pas Renji?

-Il m'a semblé qu'il n'aimerait pas venir.

-T'as bien raison. Répondit Renji qui avait enfin réussit à échapper à la tentative de meurtre d'Ichigo. "T'inquiète pas Rukia, je prendrais soin d'Ichigo en attendant que tu reviennes.

-Et bien…

-Je devrais peut être juste rentré chez moi, lançais-je, on peut travailler sur notre exposé une autre fois.

-Non! Répondit Rukia sévèrement, ses mains sur les hanches lui donnant un air autoritaire. "Je te connais trop bien Ichigo. On s'occupera de l'exposé dès que je rentrerais, compris?"

-D'accord, je grommelais en réponse avec une mine renfrognée, et trainant des pieds.

-Et puis, tu as Renji pour te tenir compagnie.

Je lançais un regard furieux à Renji. Oh Rukia, pourquoi toute cette haine? Etre seul avec ton pervers de frère ne me parait PAS amusant DU TOUT.

-C'est bon ok, ok! Je grognais en réponse. "Va diner, tout ira bien ici." Ben voyons.

Elle me regarda joyeusement, rayonnante et ignorant complètement le sourire heureux (et peut être un peu effrayant) qui s'étalait sur le visage de Renji à l'idée d'être seul ici avec moi. Connard idiot. C'était un parfait exemple de haine au premier regard. Rukia monta les escaliers à toute vitesse pour se changer, me laissant seul avec ses deux frères. Byakuya froid et Renji heureux et souriant.

-Renji. Byakuya parlait calmement, un soupçon d'avertissement dans la voix "Tu te comportera au mieux." Il me jeta un coup d'œil, examinant mon visage avant de faire demi-tour et de quitter la pièce, son écharpe se balançant dans son dos avec élégance.

-Hey la Fraise.

Je serrais les dents face à l'appellation et lui jeta un regard meurtrier. "Qu'est ce que tu veux, Face d'ananas?"

Il plissa les yeux. "Pas besoin d'être sur la défensive, j'allais simplement te proposer de manger quelque chose. Mais si tu ne veux rien…" sa voix se faisant de moins en moins forte au fur et à mesure de sa phrase.

Soupirant, je levais les yeux au ciel avant de lui répondre. "Ouai ce serait sympa. Merci."

Il me sourit à nouveau, ce qui me donnait fortement envie de rougir. Grand Dieu, est ce qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter de faire ça? Il me guida hors de la pièce, s'arrêtant dans l'entré pour dire au revoir à Rukia et Byakuya- enfin, plutôt dire au revoir pour Rukia et grogner pour Byakuya.

Aussitôt que la porte fut fermée, Renji s'empara de mon bras et me traina jusqu'à la cuisine. "Hey! Je peux très bien marcher tout seul tu sais."

-Je suis pas si sûr de ça. Il me regarda par-dessus son épaule, toujours avec ce petit sourire. "Tu avais l'air en difficulté tout à l'heure."

-Va te faire foutre, je grognais en retirant violement ma main de son emprise.

La cuisine était immense. Une grande et massive table dominait la pièce. J'observais l'électroménager de la pièce qui était pour le moins impressionnant et haussais un sourcil interrogateur vers Renji. "Que dire, on est riche." Me lança Renji en haussant les épaules.

Dans un reniflement dédaigneux, je me dirigeais vers le réfrigérateur et l'ouvrit. Woua, plein à craquer de toute sorte d'aliments. Examinant le large panel de nourriture qui m'était proposé, je tombais sur une bombe de chantilly. Je la sortis avec un sourire joyeux, faisant sauter le capuchon et le jetant de côté. Je la secouais avant de m'en mettre un peu sur le doigt, fermant les yeux de bonheur et laissant échapper un petit gémissement alors que je le glissais dans ma bouche et que je le débarrassais de la crème d'un coup de langue.

Tout à coups, ma mains fut littéralement arraché de ma bouche et plaquée contre mon côté alors que les lèvres de Renji recouvraient les miennes. J'essayais de m'éloigner mais son autre main agrippa ma nuque alors qu'il ravageait ma bouche, ses dents mordants durement mes lèvres et sa langue s'imposant dans ma bouche. Je mordais violement sa langue, le forçant à reculer sous l'effet de la douleur et à relâcher sa prise. J'en profitais pour le repousser et me préparais à courir mais Renji, dans mon dos, me ceintura avec son bras gauche me collant au passage les bras le long du corps, donnant assez de liberté à Renji pour glisser sa main droite à l'avant de mon pantalon et baisser ma braguette.

-Arrête Renji! Espèce de salop! Je hurlais en essayant de me libérer.

Je pouvais sentir le petit sourire que Renji m'envoyait en réponse et je laissais échapper un petit cri en sentant le coup de langue sur ma nuque. Je frissonnais en sentant la moiteur dans ma nuque et rougissais alors que mon pantalon et mon boxer étaient baissés et que Renji prenait mon sexe en main. Oh merde, pas une érection, surtout ne pas avoir une érection! La prise de Renji se resserra alors qu'il faisait aller et venir sa main, me tirant une érection totalement involontaire. Visiblement satisfait se mon niveau d'excitation, il baissa un peu plus mon pantalon de façon à exposer mes fesses, les écartant de ses deux mains et étirant ses doigts qui allèrent se frotter à un endroit où ils n'avaient absolument rien à faire.

-Ca- ca suffit Renji! Je bégayais à cause de l'appréhension et de la nervosité. "La blague n'est plus amusante du tout!"

-Mais ce n'est pas une blague, grogna Renji en claquant durement sa main contre mon postérieur, le picotement me faisant sursauter et siffler de colère. Et avec ça, Renji me poussa sur la table et baissa mon pantalon jusqu'au bas de mes jambes. J'inspirais brusquement alors que mon dos heurtait la table et qu'une douleur sourde s'y rependait, mais la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais était bien pire que cette petite douleur. Je ne pouvais pas me servir de mes jambes puisqu'elles étaient bloquées par mon pantalon, mais j'avais toujours la possibilité de me servir de mes mains pour ramper et m'éloigner. "Oh non, tu ne vas pas t'enfuir comme ça." Me réprimanda Renji en m'attirant à nouveau vers lui, se servant de ses avant bras pour plaquer le haut de mon corps à la table tout en arrachant le bandeau qu'il avait dans les cheveux. "Ne bouge pas!" La voix de Renji claqua alors qu'il collait mes poignets contre la table, me retournant pour que je retrouve une fois de plus sur le dos. Je voulais pleurer mais je ne le fis pas. Au lieu de ça, je transformais mes sentiments en colère. Une colère que j'étais capable de gérer.

-Non, arrêtes ca! Je criais en essayant toujours de me libérer.

-Je t'ai dis de ne pas bouger! Renji parvint à faire passer le bandana autour de mes poignets et l'attacha au pied de la table, me laissant étalé en travers de la table. "Voila."

-Pourquoi tu fais ça? Je lui demandais, désespéré, le visage rougit et le regard suppliant dirigé vers Renji.

-Parce que je te veux, me répondit simplement Renji en défaisant complètement mon pantalon cette fois. "Je te veux tellement… J'ai pas pu me retenir alors que tu gémissais en suçant ton doigt de façon aussi impudique."

-R-Rukia et Byakuya vont bientôt rentrer! Je le prévins, maudissant la peur que l'on pouvait déceler dans ma voix.

-Non, ils ne rentreront pas avant encore au moins deux heures, me lança Renji avec un petit air suffisant en se faisant un devoir de m'arracher mon haut.

-S'il te plait… je lâchais dans un souffle. Je m'arrêtais un moment pour baisser les yeux et me regarder, observant mon corps tremblant.

-Tu es vierge Ichigo? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque en retraçant les contours de mon corps nu. "Personne n'a encore cueillit ta fraise?" Je ne répondais pas, mais mon silence et mon rougissement voulaient tout dire. "C'est bien ce que je me disais." Il s'éloigna et attrapa la bombe de crème qui avait été mise de côté un peu plus tôt. "Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas aimer ça."

-Qu-

Mon corps tressaillit et je faillis crier alors qu'il passer l'embout de la bombe contre mon téton. Puis, il la secoua et recouvrit mon torse de la crème froide en faisant une sorte de motif. Je lui jetais un regard furieux en réalisant qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un cœur. Abruti. Il jeta la bombe de chantilly de côté et se pencha pour enlever la crème à l'aide de sa langue.

-Oh mon dieu… Un léger sifflement m'échappait alors qu'un bouffer de plaisir indésirable montait en moi. Ses yeux semblaient virer au rouge face à ma réaction et il continua à lécher la crème, insistant particulièrement sur mes tétons hypersensibles.

-Ouai… murmura-t-il donnant un petit coup de langue à mon sexe honteusement dressé, "Je suis ton dieu."

-Ugh! Un grognement m'échappait alors qu'il prenait mon membre plus profondément dans sa bouche. "Espèce de connard- ah!- connard arrogant!" Il ronronna autour de mon sexe avant de s'écarter, un air atrocement fier de lui sur le visage en m'entendant jurer.

Je l'observais d'un œil curieux alors qu'il s'éloignait vers le plan de travail et s'emparait d'un beurrier. Je le regardais faire d'un œil suspicieux et sursautais quand il le posa à coté de moi. "Tu veux savoir ce que je vais faire avec ça?"

Je secouais furieusement la tête, fermant les yeux violement. Je pouvais l'entendre ricaner et faire je ne sais quoi avec le beurre, mais refusais d'ouvrir les yeux, ne voulant pas lui donner cette satisfaction.

Quand il essaya d'écarter mes jambes, je les serrais l'une contre l'autre, m'acharnant à essayer d'arracher ce bandana qui me gardait attaché à la table. Il réussit quand même à séparer mes jambes et un truc gras se frotta contre mon entre, me faisant ouvrir brusquement les yeux.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais? Je hurlais tout en essayant de m'éloigner.

-Arrête de bouger! M'ordonna-t-il en faisant glisser un doigt, visiblement recouvert de beurre, en moi. Je tressaillis face à l'inconfort de la situation et me giflais mentalement pour apprécier, même un tout petit peu, cette étrange sensation. "Il faut que tu te détendes, ou ca va faire beaucoup plus mal que ce que je voudrais." Sur ce, il ajouta un second doigt, me faisant beaucoup plus mal et me forçant à m'adapter à la nouvelle largeur.

-Wo… je lâchais dans un pleurnichement. "Stop…"

-Tu peux le supporter. Il écarta ses doigts, les enfonçant plus profondément jusqu'à ce qu'ils appuient sur quelque chose dans mon corps, le faisant se tordre de plaisir.

-Aah! Je m'empalais sur ses doigts tout en criant.

-Je te l'avais dis, me lança-t-il d'un air suffisant tout en ajoutant un troisième doigt.

Je grognais, voulant ressentir à nouveau ce plaisir et non pas cette nouvelle douleur. Il rigola en appuyant à nouveau sur cette tache. Tout mon corps se tordit alors que j'aurais voulut me caresser pour me soulager de toute cette pression, mais mes mains attachées ne me le permettaient pas.

-Mm… Tu le veux Ichi? Me demanda Renji avec un petit sourire en coin, son autre main remontant le long de mon torse.

-Oui! Il heurtait à nouveau ma prostate, me faisant crier, puis gémir en protestation lorsqu'il retira ses doigts.

-Dans ce cas, je vais te donner ce que tu demandes. Il s'écarta un peu et enleva son haut, révélant une peau matte recouverte de tatouage que je me maudissais pour vouloir y gouter. J'entendis plus que je ne vis qu'il détachait sa ceinture et baissait sa braguette, baissant son pantalon juste assez pour libérer son érection.

Je déglutis inconsciemment et resserrais les jambes en voyant son énorme sexe, un peu de pré-sperme s'échappant déjà de son extrémité. "Oh non, pas maintenant." Dit-il en écartant mes jambes à nouveau et en recouvrant son membre de beurre.

-Renji-

Il m'empêcha de finir ma phrase en m'embrassant violement, et se positionna entre mes cuisses. Je sentis une légère pression contre mon entrée, faisant monter mon adrénaline, puis la douleur. Je pleurnichais et me tortillais, essayant de m'éloigner alors qu'il s'enfonçait plus loin en moi, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque ses hanches furent pressées contre les mienne. Je réussis enfin à me séparer de ses lèvres et pris une grande bouffé d'oxygène, mon corps protestant contre l'intrusion.

-S-salop! Je bégayais, jurant contre la douleur dans le bas de mon dos.

Sa seule réponse fut de sourire et de coller son nez dans mes cheveux humides, ses mains glissant le long de mon corps recouvert de sueur pour ses poser sur mon postérieur. J'eu un mouvement de recul alors qu'il commençait à bouger dans mon corps encore refroidit par la douleur, ses mains écartant délicatement mes fesses pour pouvoir se rapprocher encore un peu.

-Ugh! Ne bouge pas! Je lui ordonnais, frissonnant alors que la sueur sur mon corps se refroidissait. Je tirais sur mes poignets douloureux et mordais ma lèvre, j'aurais voulu que ce soit déjà finit.

-Hmmm, tu y reprendras du plaisir, me rassura Renji, se retirant doucement avant de se renfoncer dans mon corps. Je tirais d'un coup sec sur mes liens alors que mes pieds cherchaient un support, la douleur vive remontant le long de ma colonne vertébrale me faisant crier. "Tiens encore un peu." Me dit-il d'un ton bourru, faisant des va et viens fluides à l'intérieur de mon corps, nos deux peaux claquant l'une contre l'autre. "Ou est ce qu'elle est?"

Ses hanches s'enfoncèrent à nouveau, inclinées différemment, faisant se crisper tout mon corps. "Oh mon dieu!"

-Et ba voila. Il passa ses mains sous mes genoux, me pliant quasiment en deux et les nouant autour de ses épaules tout en continuant de me pilonner.

Le plaisir me submergeait, me faisant oublier la douleur qui était pourtant toujours là alors qu'il maltraitait mon corps. "Putain!" Je criais, ma tête se heurtant contre la table. "Plus!"

-Putain t'es si sexy, grogna-t-il, accélérant le rythme et dévorant mes lèvres, faisant taire mes cris.

Je hurlais alors que sa main venait jouer avec mon sexe, me poussant à bout et me faisant oublier tout le reste. Il donna un dernier coup de hanche et me remplit de sa semence alors qu'il atteignait l'orgasme à son tour.

On mit plusieurs secondes à reprendre notre souffle. Puis, il se retira lentement, reposant mes jambes. Je poussais immédiatement un petit cri et me tortillais, cette position étirait mes jambes et envoyait des frissons de douleur dans tout mon corps. Je fus surpris quand Renji passa son bras sous mes jambes, les maintenant légèrement surélevées. Je le regardais dans un froncement de sourcils, mais son attention était ailleurs, enlevant le bandana qui entourait mes poignets, et me soulevant dans ses bras. J'étais trop fatigué pour protester d'une quelconque manière, au lieu de ça, je reposais ma tête sur son torse fort, autorisant mes yeux à se fermer.

-Si mignon… Dit-il d'une voix rauque, baissant la tête pour embrasser ma tempe. Je murmurais et remuais légèrement dans ses bras, ne voulant pas me réveiller de cette torpeur bienheureuse. Je notais distraitement que Renji me portait quelque part, puis je fus déposé sur une surface moelleuse. J'ouvris les yeux, juste assez longtemps pour me rendre compte que c'était un lit, puis je les fermais à nouveau. Ses mains caressèrent mon visage puis descendirent le long de mon corps. Je laissais échapper une espèce de miaulement en signe de protestation, mais il m'ignora. Quand quelque chose de chaud et humide frotta contre mon entrée maltraité, je me réveillais complètement et eu un mouvement de recul, laissant échapper un léger sifflement.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais?

-J'te nettoie, c'est tout. Et c'était vrai, il avait dans la main un gant; nettoyant délicatement mon corps alors qu'il me fixait avec un doux sourire contrastant énormément avec le reste de la soirée.

-Ok… Je murmurais en refermant les yeux, me pelotonnant contre l'oreiller. Je gémissais en guise de protestation lorsqu'il fit pivoter mon corps, et me détendais quand je sentis une couverture recouvrir mon corps.

-Je reviens dans une seconde. Je vais chercher nos vêtements.

Je laissais échapper un grommèlement et retombais dans mon état de demi-sommeil, pour me réveiller à nouveau quand un corps fit s'affaisser le lit et qu'il rampa jusqu'à moi. "Je trouverais une excuse pour Rukia et Byakuya." Dit-il en m'attirant contre lui pour que l'on puisse se reposer ensemble confortablement. Je bayais pour seule réponse et dessinais du bout des doigts de petits cercles sur sa peau. "Heu, hum, J'aurais probablement du commencer par ça, mais est ce que tu…" J'aurais ris de l'entendre ainsi hésiter si j'avais eu un peu plus d'énergie. "Tu veux sortir avec moi?"

-Mouai, évidemment. Je lui répondis, à moitie endormi, me renfrognant légèrement du fait qu'il ne me laissait pas dormir.

Il rit et me donna un baiser léger. "Je suis désolé, tu sais, pour t'avoir attaché et tou."

-Renji?

-Ouai?

-La ferme

**FIN**

**Voila, première mini-fic publié, encore désolé, je fais ce que je peux, mais le contexte actuel chez moi est vraiment pas propice à la traduction. Je ferais mon maximum pour ne pas répéter de tel délais, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre, ces vacances s'annonces beaucoup plus chargées et fatigantes que je ne l'avais prévu. Merci à vous d'avoir lu, merci d'avance à tous ceux qui me laisseront un commentaire (pas sur d'avoir l'occasion de le faire plus tard) et encore une fois je suis désolé, mais je suis sûre que vous me comprenner.**


	3. Je te veux

**Voila la deuxième fic de ce recueil, une qui à été assez attendue si je ne m'abuse ;)**

**Toutefois, la traduction de cette fic a été un peu (beaucoup) délicate, certains risquent d'être un peu… 'désorientés' puisque l'auteur a jonglée entre narration au passé et au présent ainsi qu'avec les pronoms pour désigner notre petit Ichigo chéri. J'espère que ca vous plaira quand même et que vous réussirez à suivre.**

**Pairing: un beaucoup trop peu présent sur ce site: Chad x Ichigo**

**Résumé: UA où Chad est amoureux d'Ichigo mais ne sait pas comment le lui avouer. Ses sentiments se font plus forts jusqu'un soir où ils le pousseront à agir. Les deux ont 16 ans. **

**ATTENTION! Lemon, un peu OOC et un langage qui peut choquer les plus sensibles.**

02 Je te veux

Je le regardais. Il dormait en classe, le soleil se reflétant sur ses cheveux orange, ses yeux fermés alors que sa tête reposait sur son bras tendu. Ichigo était magnifique. Je le voulais. Plus qu'un ami ne devrait, bien plus qu'un homme ne devrait. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Par moment, j'avais juste envi de le prendre dans mes bras et de le couvrir de baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer.

Il marmonnait dans son sommeil en frottant son visage contre son bras, lutant pour ne pas se réveiller. Je voudrais tellement que ce soit dans mes bras qu'il se réveille, sachant que quelqu'un veillait sur lui et qu'il était chéri. Sachant qu'il était aimé. Je voulais qu'il est autant besoin de moi que moi j'avais besoin de lui, qu'il veuille que je le touche, que je le caresse et le fasse frissonner de tout son corps, je voudrais m'enfoncer dans son corps alors qu'il se tortille et cri son plaisir.

Je remuais sur ma chaise alors qu'une érection dont je me serais bien passé commençait à se former dans mon pantalon. Voila ce que je récoltais pour regarder Ichigo en douce.

Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil en direction d'Ichigo juste à temps pour le voir bailler en se frottant les yeux. J'adore vraiment trop tout ce qui est mignon. Ichigo se renfonça dans le fond de sa chaise et me jeta un regard, m'offrant l'un de ses rares sourires. J'adore ses sourires. Quand il le fait, son froncement de sourcil s'adoucit, ses yeux se plissent légèrement et laissent transparaitre un bonheur trop peu souvent visible chez lui. Mon dieu ce que je peux avoir envie de toi Ichigo.

-Chad. C'était l'heure du repas et Ichigo et moi étions avec nos amis sur le toit de l'école. Je levais les yeux vers Ichigo qui me regardait les yeux plissés et les sourcils légèrement froncés montrant son inquiétude. "Es ce que tu vas bien?"

-Oui, je lui répondis calmement.

Il me fixa pendant encore quelques secondes, visiblement peu satisfait de ma réponse. "Tu me le dirais si ca n'allait pas hein?"

-Oui. Je me sentais un peu coupable de lui mentir, mais c'était nécessaire. Il y a longtemps, Ichigo et moi nous étions promis de combattre l'un pour l'autre. Mais je ne voulais pas l'ennuyer avec mes problèmes. C'était l'excuse que je m'étais trouvé, mais plus que tout, j'avais peur qu'il me rejette.

-Ok… il n'avait toujours pas l'air convaincu et continuait de me regarder. Je sentais des papillons voleter dans mon estomac à la pensée qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi, cela me rendait heureux.

-Kurosaki-kun! Je me faisais violence pour ne pas froncer les sourcils alors que la jeune fille aux cheveux orange s'installait à coté d'Ichigo tout en rougissant.

-euh salut Inoue. Le malaise que ressentait Ichigo en sa présence me calma.

-Kurosaki-kun, je me demandais… Est-ce que ca te dirais de venir chez moi ce soir? Je fais une soupe au poireau et au miel! Son rougissement s'accentua alors qu'elle s'approchait un peu plus de lui.

-Euh merci Inoue, c'est gentil, mais je vais chez Chad ce soir. Il me lança un regard suppliant qui me fit sourire. "Désolé."

-Oh, ce n'est rien, se sera pour une prochaine fois, dit-elle avec un air déconfit.

-Euh, ouai.

-Ichigo! Cria Keigo en se jetant sur le dit jeune homme, des larmes dévalant sur ses joues "Pourquoi est ce que tu traines avec Chad sans nous !"

-Ca ne te regarde pas! Ichigo repoussa Keigo avec son pied.

-Tu es tellement méchant Ichigo! Hurla Keigo avec encore plus de véhémence.

Ichigo se rapprocha de moi pour que l'on puisse discuter sans que les autres n'entendent. "Merci d'avoir suivit." Murmura-t-il.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais du genre à tromper les gens, je lui dis pour le taquiner alors qu'il s'empourprait joliment.

-Je ne l'ai pas trompé! Il siffla

-Alors tu viens ce soir?

-Hum, il jeta un regard à Inoue qui gloussait, ouai bien sur.

-Ok, je répondis simplement avant de me reconcentrer sur mon déjeuner.

Il inclina légèrement la tête pour pouvoir me regarder. "Je viens pour 6 heure?"

-Hm. Tu reste dormir?

-Ouaip, une bonne raison pour passer quelques heures loin de mon dégénéré de père.

Je sentis les coins de ma bouche remonter dans un petit sourire. C'était peut être un peu dangereux pour lui d'être aussi proche de moi, mais j'accueillais avec joie cette occasion de passer un peu plus de temps avec lui.

Ce soir là, il arriva à 6 heure comme prévu, un sac avec ses affaires de nuit jeté négligemment sur l'épaule. "Yo Chad, merci de me laisser venir ce soir."

-Ca ne me gène pas.

Il me sourit. Je me demande si d'autres personnes ressentent la même chose que moi quand il leur sourit, comme si un ange me faisait don de sa présence. J'essaye de ne pas le fixer trop intensément et vais nous chercher quelque chose à grignoter à la cuisine, jetant au passage un rapide coup d'œil dans le salon pour voir Ichigo étalé de tout son long sur le canapé devant la télé. Je souris et attrape un paquet de chips et des sodas. Je lui donne un petit coup de coude sur la tête pour lui demander de me faire une place, et il se redresse juste le temps que je m'installe avant de se rallonger, posant sa tête sur mes cuisses. Je me retiens de frissonner alors qu'il se détend contre moi et qu'il tend la main pour piquer des chips dans le paquet.

-Ya quelque chose d'intéressant? Je lui demandais alors qu'il zappait entre les chaines.

-Juste un vieux film d'horreur.

Il se tourne de façon à être allongé sur le coté alors que j'éteins la lumière à coté de nous pour que la pièce soit dans le noir. La faible lumière qui s'échappe du poste de télé fait bouger des ombres sur son visage, et je ne peux m'empêcher de passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux si doux et soyeux.

-Mmmm… il laisse échapper un gémissement de contentement en se laissant complètement aller, me faisant sourire. Le film est un film d'horreur typiquement japonais et je me surprends à ricaner alors qu'Ichigo a un mouvement de recul et sursaut. Il répond immédiatement en me donnant un coup de poing dans les jambes. Je me penche et essaye d'attraper ses mains mais il m'esquiva. Nous nous retrouvons à présent sur le sol à nous bagarrer gentiment. Ichigo laissa échapper un petit couinement alors mes mains commençaient à lui chatouiller les côtes.

-Ah! Pitié! Réussit-il à dire entre deux rires tout en se tortillant pour se dégager.

Je continuais de le chatouiller avec un petit sourire en coin, attrapant ses jambes et le tirant vers moi avant qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir.

-He he, s'te plait! Il haleta.

Je finis par arrêter, un sourire scotché sur les lèvres, le laissant reprendre sa respiration. C'est la que je me rendis compte de la position dans laquelle on se trouvait, moi accroupi au dessus de lui, mes jambes le plaquant au sol et mes mains caressant sa peau si douce. Il dut s'en rendre compte aussi car il levait vers moi un regard que je ne pouvais identifier.

-Chad? Demanda-t-il.

Je ne répondis rien. Au lieu de ça, je me penchais en avant, ramenant mes mains de chaque coté de son visage et l'embrassais. J'avais simplement posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, juste pour lui faire connaître mes intentions. Je reculais légèrement et baissais les yeux pour le regarder. Il rougissait mes ses yeux restaient encrés dans les miens et je pouvais voir le même désire que celui qui m'étreignait se refléter dans ses yeux. Je me penchais à nouveau et l'embrassais, laissant mon corps se reposer un peu plus sur le sien alors que mes mains partaient à la découverte de son torse. Il inspira brutalement, ouvrant de ce fait légèrement la bouche et permettant à ma langue de s'y introduire, l'explorant doucement tout en mordillant sa lèvre.

Finalement, il me retourna le baiser avec passion, ses mains remontants et s'emmêlant dans mes cheveux avant d'aller caresser les muscles de mon dos. Je laissais échapper un grognement et laissais ma main descendre jusque son bas ventre encore caché par ses vêtements, le faisant sursauter et arrêter le baiser. "A-attend!" protesta-t-il.

-Tu es dure, je lui répondis.

-Je sais ça! Son bégayement était si adorable.

-Tu veux vraiment que j'attende? Je caressais à nouveau cette zone très sensible et il rejeta la tête en arrière, me donnant un accès total à son cou que je me fis une joie de dévorer, le mordillant et le léchant.

-Ugh! Il frémissait sous mon corps et ses doigts se crispaient sur mon dos, mes muscles les empêchant toutefois de vraiment s'y agripper.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu Ichigo, je murmurais d'une voix rauque en baissant la braguette de son pantalon, le baissant ainsi que son boxer, me déplaçant pour pouvoir les retirer.

-Hein?

-Tu veux que j'attende? Je reposais la question tout en prenant son pénis en main, il était plus petit que moi et il paraissait doux dans ma grande main à la peau rugueuse.

-Nan… murmura-t-il ses hanches bougeant pour accentuer le contacte "Ah! T'arrête pas…" Je relevais son t-shirt et le fit passer au dessus de sa tête, souriant alors que ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés. "Chad…" murmura-t-il, se redressant et prenant appui sur ses coudes pour m'embrasser.

Je lui rendis son baiser, ne pouvant empêcher mes mains de se balader sur son corps ferme et fin. J'embrassais le creux de sa gorge, puis je pris doucement l'un de ses tétons entre mes dents, le mordillant délicatement. "Ah!" Il poussa un petit cri et se tortilla délicieusement sous mon corps, ses hanches bougeaient, cherchant désespérément plus de contact. Je descendis jusqu'à son ventre et agrippa ses hanche, passant ma langue sur son nombril avant de finalement me diriger vers son érection et de frotter délicatement mon nez contre elle. Je l'entendis haleter alors que je prenais son sexe entre mes lèvres, son corps frémissant si délicieusement.

-Ugh, nan… supplia-t-il alors que le plaisir devenait trop intense, ses mains caressants mes cheveux. "Sado…" Entendre mon véritable prénom sortir de ces merveilleuses lèvres fit palpiter mon cœur. Je m'écartais et retirais vivement mon t-shirt, le faisant rejoindre la pile que formaient déjà les vêtements d'Ichigo. Je déboutonnais mon propre pantalon, étouffant le grognement qui menaçait de sortir en sentant la pression sur mon pénis se défaire doucement. Un peu de pré-sperme s'échappait déjà de mon sexe. Je baissais les yeux pour voir mon amour me regarder, mordillant sa lèvre inférieur dans un reflexe angoissé et fixant mon corps.

-Ichigo… je dis doucement, caressant sa lèvre maltraitée de mon doigt et me penchant pour l'embrasser une fois de plus. Sans prévenir, je passais mes bras sous son corps et le soulevais, sans prêter attention à mon pantalon glissant légèrement le long de mes jambes alors que je le portais jusque dans ma chambre. Il poussa un petit cri et s'agrippa à moi, me lançant un regard mécontent pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu.

-S… Sado! Protesta-t-il.

-Hmm… je frottais mon nez contre ses cheveux et embrassa sa tempe, le déposant délicatement sur mon futon et en profitant pour retirer mes derniers vêtements. Avant de reporter mon attention sur lui, j'attrapais une bouteille de lotion qui trainait sur ma table de chevet et la jetais près de lui. Ne lui laissant pas une seconde pour réfléchir, je l'embrassais. J'écartais ses jambes et caressais ses cuisses pâles tout en retraçant les contours de son corps. Mon cœur bâtit violement dans ma poitrine quand je le sentis frémir sous mes attouchements, il tourna timidement la tête, un peu mal à l'aise d'être ainsi exposé.

Je rattrapais la lotion en mis un peu sur mes doigts avant de la rediriger vers ses cuisses et de caresser son intimité.

-Qu'est ce que tu-

J'introduisis un doigt dans son corps si chaud et ses hanches reculèrent vivement alors qu'il se tordait sous moi.

-Sado! Cria-t-il, resserrant brusquement les cuisses, ma main toujours prise entre elles "Ca fait mal!"

-Je sais. J'embrassais ses lèvres tremblantes et écartaient à nouveau ses cuisses, caressant son sexe au passage. "Bientôt ca ne fera plus mal."

J'ajoutais un autre doigt et son dos s'arqua, laissant échapper un miaulement alors que ses mains agrippaient les draps. "Sa- Sado!" dit-il sur un ton suppliant et les yeux pleins de larmes "Ca fait mal!"

Je me baissais et déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres, continuant de caresser son érection alors que j'écartais délicatement mes doigts et les faisais bouger. Il rompit le baiser et détourna la tête, haletant alors que je continuais à faire bouger mes doigts en lui. Ses hanches bougèrent quand mes doigts effleurèrent une douce tache qui le fit frémir et chercher à avoir encore plus de plaisir.

-Qu- qu'est ce que? Il demanda, les yeux écarquillés et encore un peu rougis par les larmes. J'appuyais à nouveaux sur cette tache et ses yeux se fermèrent. "Encore!" cria-t-il avant de pleurnicher quand je retirais mes doigts.

-T'inquiète, je vais la retoucher, le rassurais-je, me plaçant entre ses jambes et mettant un peu de lotion sur mon sexe tendu, frissonnant au contacte froid. Je peux sentir tes yeux sur moi et me demande à quoi tu peux bien penser. Mon corps est bien plus grand que le tient, et mon sexe est aussi bien proportionné. Il y a une pointe de peur dans tes yeux que je voudrais faire disparaître, mais on sait tout les deux que ce sera douloureux au départ.

Malgré tout, je t'embrasse et essaye de te retourner sur le ventre, mais tu te débats "Qu'es ce que tu fais?" tu me demande, un peu confus et ton corps encore tendu.

-Ca fera moins mal comme ca. Je ne suis pas doué avec les mots, peut être que je te fais encore plus peur.

-Je veux te voir, murmura-t-il, son rougissement s'étendant maintenant jusqu'à son torse. Sa déclaration me fit extrêmement plaisir et je lui donnais un nouveau baiser en guise de réponse. Nos lèvres soudées et ma langue qui ravageait sa bouche ne laissaient aucun doute quand au désir qu'il éveillait en moi.

Je me positionnais tout en t'embrassant, appuyant l'extrémité de mon membre contre ton entré et m'enfonçant dans ton corps si serré, le plaisir montant en moi alors que ton corps m'enveloppe. Tes ongles s'enfoncent dans ma poitrine, laissant place à des griffures alors que ton corps essaye de me rejeter. "Je t'aime" je te murmure à l'oreille d'un ton apaisant, j'aurais tellement préféré que tu ne souffre pas.

Je ne m'arrête pas avant d'être complètement enfoncer dans son corps chaud, et lui, il pleur, le visage collé contre mon torse. "Oh…" il gémit et grimace.

-Ca ira mieux bientôt. Je dois me retenir pour ne pas commencer à aller et venir en lui, mais mon désir est si fort que s'en est douloureux, il faut que je bouge. Je recul un peu avant de me renfoncer en lui, nos hanches collées alors que son corps s'ajuste doucement à ma présence.

-Ngh… Il a toujours mal, remuant un peu, cherchant un peu plus de confort. Son corps s'est un peu détendu alors je me retire complètement avant de me renfoncer dans son corps brusquement. "Arg!" cri-t-il, son corps parcouru de spasmes. J'attrape ses jambes et les relève pour avoir un meilleur accès avant de commencer à le pilonner. Il a recouvert sa bouche d'une main pour étouffer ses cris alors que je frotte doucement mon nez contre la peau douce de son cou, le mordillant par moment. Son corps se crispe et un cri étranglé lui échappe alors que je frappe sa prostate.

-Ichigo… Je ne peux m'empêcher de répéter son nom encore et encore alors que je m'enfonce en lui avec plus de force maintenant que je sais qu'il y prend du plaisir aussi. Mes hanches le pilonnent d'une manière qui le fera souffrir demain matin, mais je m'en moque. Enfin, je suis enfoncé dans son corps alors qu'il s'agrippe désespérément à moi, me suppliant de lui en donner plus, plus fort. Et je ne peux que me plier à ses demandes.

Son corps se crispe autour de moi alors qu'il éjacule sur son ventre et je le suis rapidement dans la jouissance, me rependant à l'intérieur de son corps, le clamant comme mien. Son corps recouvert de sueur frémit sous le mien. Je reste enfoncé dans son corps tout en nous faisant pivoter de façon à ce qu'on se retrouve sur le coté, remontant les draps sur nos corps pour les réchauffer. Il se laissa aller, posant sa tête contre mon épaule et essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

-Ca va? Je lui demande sur un ton un peu hésitant.

-C'est un peu… inconfortable. Il grimace et se déplace un peu, me faisant glisser légèrement hors de son corps.

Je ne répondis rien et restais coller à lui, le rapprochant en passant mes larges mains sur son dos dans une tentative d'effacer un peu la douleur. J'aime être dans son corps, cette proximité m'assure que mon amour est réciproque. "Je t'aime" lui dis-je à voix basse, caressant sa tempe de mes lèvres "tellement…". Les mots me manquent, alors je bouge un peu mes hanches pour que mon sexe soit à nouveau entièrement en lui. Il respire de façon un peu saccadée, mais je ne lui fait rien de plus, le tien juste contre moi.

-Je t'aime aussi Sado, me répond-il en se pelotonnant contre ma poitrine. Je suis sur qu'il peur entendre mon cœur battre plus fort en l'entendant dire ca. Oh Ichigo.

Je te veux.

**Fin**

**Voila, la deuxième histoire est fini, je sais bien que la narration de celle là est très particulière et que certains vont avoir du mal à suivre (voir ne pas aimer). J'ai fait de mon mieux mais je comprends parfaitement si certains n'aime pas ce style. Sinon j'espère que cette petite fic plaira aux fans de ce pairing, trop peu souvent publié sur FF (plus encore dans la section 'français'.)**


	4. Retenue

**Bon, ca fait pas super longtemps que j'ai posté l'autre chapitre, mais j'ai eu une poussé d'inspiration (de courage) et puis toutes les reviews que j'ai encore reçue mon motivé à travailler un peu (à bouger mes grosses fesses), alors voila le grimmxichi, un peu plus tôt que prévu. Il semble qu'il était très attendu (ce que je conçois parfaitement… grimmmmmm!... pardon) alors j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérance ^^**

**Pairing: Grimmjow x Ichigo**

**Résumé: Ichigo est professeur et a un étudiant particulièrement récalcitrant alias Grimmjow. Un jour il colle Grimmjow, mais ce dernier a une toute autre idée en tête que celle de son professeur, comme de l'allonger sur son bureau. Que la partie commence…**

**ATTENTION! Comme d'hab', lemon, yaoi, des personnages qui font un usage peu commun de leur langue et un titre très cliché. Enfin, pas de pédophilie dans cette fic (pour ce qu'une relation prof/élève pourrait gêner): Grimm a 18 ans, est majeure et paaaarfaitement consentant…**

03 Retenue

-Mr Jeagerjaques! Gronda le professeur Kurosaki, ses yeux envoyant des éclairs à travers ses lunettes en direction de son élève aux cheveux bleu.

-Oui sensei? Demanda Grimmjow d'un ton moqueur, avachi sur sa chaise et les pieds posés sur son bureau.

-Retenue! Après les cours, deux heures, grogna Ichigo, fermant le livre qu'il était en train de lire dans un bruit sec.

Grimmjow plissa les yeux et enleva lentement ses pieds du bureau, se penchant sur sa chaise et renvoyant à son professeur un regard passionné. Les autres élèves les regardèrent en retenant leur souffle, se demandant comment Grimmjow allait réagir. Dans un grognement, Grimmjow croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, fixant le professeur Kurosaki d'un air indifférent et sans dire un mot. Il y eu un soupir général de la part de la classe, exprimant à la fois sa déception et surtout son soulagement.

Quand la cloche sonna, Grimmjow fut le dernier à sortir, jetant son sac sur son épaule et bousculant volontairement Ichigo quand il passa à côté, jetant au professeur aux cheveux orange un regard hautain et méprisant. "A tout à l'heure sensei."

Ichigo le suivit du regard, son corps qui s'était tendu se décontractant alors que la porte se refermait. Il soupira lourdement avant de se laisser tomber dans un bruit sourd sur sa chaise, grognant en pensant à sa prochaine heure de cour. Grimmjow était si difficile à contrôler, mais pourquoi avait-il voulut devenir professeur au juste?

Grimmjow tapotait sur son bureau du bout des doigts alors qu'il attendait que la dernière heure de cour de la journée finisse. Collé avec cette mignonne fraise aux cheveux orange. Grimmjow grogna à cette pensée. C'était très dur d'imaginer que cet homme si mince puisse être professeur, il avait plutôt l'air destiné à quelque chose demandant moins… d'autorité.

Le punk aux cheveux bleu s'enfonça dans sa chaise et regarda par la fenêtre. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était plus que d'accord pour avoir toute autorité sur Kurosaki sensei. Grimmjow pouvait imaginer énormément de positions différentes qu'il pourrait tester avec Ichigo. Sur son bureau, sur le sol, contre un mur… Grimmjow remua sur sa chaise et supplia son érection naissante de disparaître. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui semblait se moquer de lui et ralentir, et recommença à faire pianoter ses doigts. Saloperie d'horloge.

Ichigo regarda l'horloge à nouveau. Les cours étaient presque finis et bientôt, Grimmjow arriverait pour faire sa retenue. Joie. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire avec le jeune homme. Il était irrespectueux, grossier et parfaitement imbuvable. Et seulement dans sa classe. Les autres professeurs disaient que Grimmjow n'avait rien de particulier si ce n'est qu'il était assez renfermé sur lui-même pendant les cours.

La cloche sonna, signalant à tous la fin des cours et le début de la torture pour Ichigo. Mais pourquoi lui avait-il collé une retenue? Peut-être devrait-il donner des lignes à faire à Grimmjow, un truc bien méchant. Les élèves quittèrent joyeusement la salle de classe, certains trainant un peu pour saluer en rougissant un Ichigo qui le remarqua à peine.

-Je suis là pour ma retenue Kurosaki-sensei, ronronna une voix bien connue depuis l'entrée. Ichigo leva les yeux de son bureau pour voire le jeune délinquant particulièrement attirant, adossé à la porte avec un petit sourire insolent.

-Oui je vois. Et bien installez vous Jeagerjaques, lui dit Ichigo en lui désignant les rangs de bureau de la main, mettant son travail de côté alors qu'il examinait son élève. Il attendit que le jeune homme se soit assit avant de reprendre la parole. "Auriez-vous un problème avec ma classe?"

-Et qu'est ce qui vous fait croire ça monsieur? Répondit nonchalamment Grimmjow posant son menton sur sa main alors qu'il regardait son professeur avec indifférence.

-Es ce que tu n'es pas capable de faire quelque chose d'aussi simple que me respecter, ou au moins de rester silencieux, de rendre tes devoirs à temps ou de faire un peu attention en cour? Cracha Ichigo à Grimmjow.

-Et bien je-

-Ichigo! Cette exclamation très peu discrète attira leur attention. Dans l'entré se tenait le professeur Abarai, l'air détendu et un sourire imbécile lui barrant le visage. "Ahh… je ne savais pas que tu surveillais une retenue!"

-Y aurait-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous professeur Abarai? Demanda Ichigo en serrant les dents et essayant de paraître aussi détendu que possible.

-Ouai, je pensais juste qu'on devrait sortir ensemble ce soir.

Renji se déplaça jusqu'au bureau d'Ichigo et s'appuya dessus d'une main, le regard empli de désir baissé vers l'autre professeur.

-Moi je ne pense pas, Abarai. Ichigo plissa les yeux et siffla dangereusement.

-Pourquoi pas! Je promets de ne pas te mordre… la fin de sa phrase fut prononcer d'une voix basse et rauque alors qu'il faisait pivoter la chaise d'Ichigo de manière à lui faire face et le bloquait de ses bras entre son corps et le bureau.

-Je t'ai dis que ca ne m'intéressais pas! Ichigo repoussa Renji d'un coup dans la poitrine.

-Oh aller! Ne t'inquiète pas, ton élève n'en a rien à faire…

Grimmjow regardait la scène, les yeux plissé, ne désirant rien d'autre que de donner un bon coup de poing au professeur aux cheveux rouge.

-Et bien moi si! Alors maintenant tu me laisse ou je demande à Rukia de te donner un bon coup de pied au cul!

Renji frémit à l'idée de ce que leur amie lui ferait et s'écarta à contre cœur. "Ok, ok, je te verrais plus tard."

-Ca je crois pas non, marmonna Ichigo dans sa barbe et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la porte qui se fermait.

-Bon, où j'en étais?

-Vous étiez sur le point de me laisser vous faire votre fête.

-Qu- quoi? Bégaya Ichigo.

-J'ai dis que vous alliez me laisser faire mes devoirs.

-Oh… bien. J'allais faire ca?

Grimmjow ne cacha pas son petit sourire moqueur quand il vit les joues rougies d'Ichigo. "Tout va bien sensei? Vous avez l'air d'avoir chaud." Très chaud, il ronronnait intérieurement à cette pensée.

-Oh, oui, je vais bien.

-Est-ce que je peux aller rapidement aux toilettes sensei? Ichigo ne remarqua pas le sourire pervers qui avait prit place sur le visage du jeune homme.

-Vas-y, mais tu reviens dès que tu as finis ou je rallonge ta retenue.

Grimmjow n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Toutefois c'était une bonne excuse pour qu'Ichigo ne remarque pas que Grimmjow avait verrouillé la porte en rentrant. C'est vrai quoi, ca le ferait pas si l'équipe de nettoyage débarquait alors qu'ils s'amusaient.

Une fois la porte verrouillée, Grimmjow se glissa derrière Ichigo qui était penché sur son bureau, lisant et ne faisant pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. Grimmjow claqua ses mains de chaque coté d'Ichigo sur le bureau, faisant sursauter et pousser un petit cri à Ichigo et sourire Grimmjow.

-Grimmjow! Qu'est ce que tu fais? Gronda Ichigo en se tournant, un peu prit de court alors qu'il levait les yeux vers Grimmjow, incapable de se lever vu la faible distance qui les séparait.

-D'après toi, qu'est ce que je peux bien être en train de faire? Grogna Grimmjow à voix basse avant de recouvrir les lèvres d'Ichigo des siennes et de l'entrainer dans un baiser exigeant, mordant et dominant complètement le jeune professeur, forçant le passage de sa langue. Il ignora les couinements de protestation et les mains qui tentaient de le repousser, et au lieu de ça il tira l'homme aux cheveux orange par le col et poussant la chaise de côté avant de pousser Ichigo sur son bureau.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et Ichigo haletait, se tortillant alors que des objets pointus lui rentraient dans le dos.

-Grimmjow… on peut pas…

Grimmjow grogna et arracha la chemise d'Ichigo, envoyant des boutons voler dans toute la pièce. "Et pourquoi on pourrait pas?" Il souleva Ichigo tout en l'embrassant, et avec un bras, il balaya le bureau, envoyant son contenu sur le sol.

-Tu… tu es mon élève! Lâcha Ichigo, les poings serrés sur les cheveux bleus alors que Grimmjow descendait le long du torse de son professeur, le couvrant de baisers et payant une attention particulière à ses tétons dressés.

-Plus pour très longtemps. Et puis j'ai 18 ans de toute façon. Grimmjow retira les chaussures d'Ichigo et les jeta avec les restes de sa chemise.

-Il faut que t'arrête! Le supplia Ichigo alors que ses hanches se soulevaient pour aider Grimmjow qui retirait son pantalon et son boxer avant de poser ses lèvres affamées sur l'érection d'Ichigo, son corps s'arquant sous la vague de plaisir "Grimm!"

-Putain ce que tu as l'air bon comme ca, ronronna Grimmjow en commença à faire des va et viens sur le sexe de l'homme, en payant une attention particulière à son extrémité."Tellement bon qu'on en mangerait." Il écarta les jambes d'Ichigo et les posa sur ses épaules.

Ichigo lâcha un cri surpris quand un truc chaud et humide passa sur son intimité avant de s'y enfoncer doucement, forçant le passage à travers cet anneau de chaire.

-Oh mon dieu mon dieu mon dieu! Gémit Ichigo, son sexe laissant déjà échapper un peu de pré-sperme alors que le plaisir le dépassait complètement.

-Lèche les biens, _professeur,_ susurra Grimmjow en présentant ses doigts devant la bouche d'Ichigo, grognant quand Ichigo les prit avidement en bouche. Bon sang ce que c'était sexy. Il souleva les hanches d'Ichigo d'un bras avant d'enfoncer à nouveau sa langue dans l'étau de chaire, le taquinant du bout de la langue.

Ichigo jura malgré les doigts de Grimmjow qu'il avait toujours en bouche, tout son corps vibrant et essayant de s'empaler un peu plus sur la langue de son élève. Grimmjow enfonça sa langue aussi loin qu'il le pouvait dans le corps de l'homme avant de se reculer, un filet de salive reliant sa bouche à l'entré luisante d'Ichigo. Il retira ses doigts d'entre ces merveilleuses lèvres. Il positionna Ichigo au milieu du bureau et couvrit de baiser la peau blanche qui s'étalait sous lui alors qu'il laissait ses mains glisser entre les jambes toujours écartées.

-On dirait que c'est vous en fin de compte qui ne pouvez pas rester silencieux professeur. Grimmjow prit un malin plaisir à renvoyer à Ichigo ces propres mots d'un peu plus tôt avant d'enfoncer deux de ses doigts dans le corps fin de l'homme.

-Ugh! Ichigo se tendit alors que son corps était douloureusement étiré, ses hanches bougeant pour soulager un peu la douleur. "Tu- t'auras droits à plus de retenues pour ça!" le menaça Ichigo, qui n'était franchement pas impressionnant avec ses joues si joliment rougies.

-Mmm, pervers. Grimmjow écarta ses doigts et les enfonça aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, ne ressentant qu'une toute petite pointe de remord quand Ichigo fut obligé d'étouffer un cri. "Alors pourquoi pas deux retenues?"

-Ou- ou alors une ex-exclusion? Demanda Ichigo entre ses dents, griffant le bureau alors que Grimmjow avait trouvé sa prostate.

-Je peux la passer chez toi? Grimmjow ajouta un troisième doigt et mordit l'épaule d'Ichigo, le forçant à rester immobile à l'aide de son propre corps.

-Expulsion! Cria Ichigo, essayant d'accentuer le contacte entre son sexe et la main de Grimmjow qui le masturbait.

-Ca voudrait juste dire que je ne serais plus ton élève et que je n'aurais même plus à m'inquiéter d'être discret. Il retira ses doigts, souriant alors qu'Ichigo soupirait, à la fois de soulagement mais aussi de déception. Grimmjow baissa sa braguette et sortit son sexe qui avait été négligé pendant tout ce temps. "T'inquiète pas, tu me verras complètement plus tard. Mais il faudra faire avec ca pour l'instant." Le regard furieux que lui lança Ichigo lui montra à quel point ce fait ne lui importait pas. "Maintenant, accroche-toi à moi."

Ichigo lança un regard confus à Grimmjow alors que celui-ci s'asseyait sur sa chaise, et il poussa un petit cri et s'agrippa à ses épaules quand le bleuté l'attira contre sa poitrine puissante. "Bon dieu j'ai attendu si longtemps pour ca…" murmura Grimmjow d'une voix rauque dans l'oreille d'Ichigo avant de placer l'extrémité de son membre tendu contre l'entré d'Ichigo.

-Ngh… le corps d'Ichigo se tendit et essaya tant bien que mal de repousser l'intrus alors que le roux se mordait la lèvre. Les ongles de Grimmjow s'enfonçaient dans ses hanches, alors qu'il pénétrait l'homme en donnant deux coups de hanches. Ichigo cria alors que l'autre était enfoncé profondément dans son corps, ne s'inquiétant absolument plus de savoir si l'école était vide ou si quelqu'un pouvait les entendre. Son corps crispé protestait et frémissait sous le choc.

Grimmjow caressa son corps de façon apaisante et lui chuchotait à l'oreille pour qu'il se détende. Ses mains descendirent, passant entre leur deux corps pour saisir les fesses d'Ichigo. "Je vais bouger."

Ichigo voulait protester, mais il ne le fit pas. C'était beaucoup trop pour lui. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était continuer de respirer alors que son corps montait et descendait sur le sexe du bleuté. Soudain, Ichigo poussa un grand cri alors que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans les accoudoirs du siège, pas tout à fait sur que ce qui se mêlait à la douleur était du plaisir. Mais quand Grimmjow répéta le même mouvement, Ichigo haleta et ses hanches commencèrent à bouger frénétiquement, la pression exercée contre sa prostate lui faisant perdre toute cohérence et lui donnant le vertige.

-Putain ouai… jura Grimmjow en soulevant Ichigo et le poussa, l'allongeant sur le ventre sur le bureau. Ichigo hurla en sentant Grimmjow bouger en lui, ses hanches frappant douloureusement contre le coin du bureau alors que ses jambes pendaient dans le vide et que Grimmjow le prenait violement par derrière.

-Pu-putain…! Ichigo criait, ses ongles griffant la surface lisse du bureau alors qu'il cherchait désespérément plus de contacte contre son aine.

Grimmjow faisait des va et viens puissant dans le corps d'Ichigo, parfaitement au courant de la légère teinte de rouge qui couvrait à présent son pénis, mais aucun des deux ne s'en inquiétait. Ils bougeaient ensemble avec facilité maintenant, leurs peaux claquant violement l'une contre l'autre.

Grimmjow s'agrippa à l'autre coté du bureau, près de la tête d'Ichigo, et s'en servit comme d'une sorte de levier pour pouvoir prendre l'homme encore plus durement. Passant son bras sous le corps couvert de transpiration d'Ichigo, il commença à effectuer un mouvement de va et viens sur son sexe et poussa un grognement lorsque l'homme vint dans sa main, son corps se crispant autour de sa propre érection. Après quelques poussées supplémentaires, il suivit Ichigo dans la jouissance, remplissant le corps de son sperme chaud.

Les deux haletaient, Grimmjow s'affala sur Ichigo d'une façon qui devait être parfaitement inconfortable. Grimmjow se retira à regret du corps chaud pour évaluer les dommages. Il y avait du sang, pas beaucoup mais il y en avait, ainsi que de nombreux suçons qui s'étalaient sur tout le dos d'Ichigo et quelques égratignure sur ses hanches. Et il était aussi inconscient. Grimmjow eu un petit sourire satisfait à cette constatation et en profita pour passer ses doigts le long du corps de l'orangé et pour le nettoyer délicatement avec les vêtements qui avaient été jetés par terre un peu plus tôt.

Il habilla la Fraise encore inconsciente et remit un peu d'ordre dans la pièce, s'assurant de ne rien oublier, se disant que s'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire après avoir baisé son professeur jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans les pommes. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour vérifier que tous les autres profs étaient bien partis et qu'il n'y avait plus de voiture sur le parking avant de prendre Ichigo dans ses bras.

-Hey Ichi. Il lui donna un petit coup avec son épaule pour le réveiller. Ce dernier ouvrit des yeux embués de sommeil et leva les yeux vers le jeune homme "Chez toi ou chez moi?"

-Toi, marmonna Ichigo avant de retomber dans les bras de Morphe.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il installa doucement Ichigo dans sa voiture, pas très sur de quoi faire de celle d'Ichigo avant de hausser les épaules. Personne n'en avait rien à faire si elle restait là. Il conduisit jusque chez lui, pour une fois bien content de vivre seul, et porta Ichigo à l'intérieur. Ichigo commençait à se réveiller, frottant son nez contre Grimmjow et déposant des baiser mouillés dans son cou, ce qui fit que Grimmjow le fit presque tomber. Il baissa les yeux pour voir deux yeux malicieux le regarder ainsi qu'un petit sourire en coin étirer les lèvres di jeune professeur.

-Et bien professeur, dit Grimmjow en lançant Ichigo sur son lit et en se plaçant au dessus de lui avec un sourire lubrique, c'est l'heure pour une nouvelle leçon…

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

**Petit appel à l'aide: je résume la situation, je rame. En effet, depuis longtemps maintenant, je cherche désespérément une façon de traduire 'fuck' qui ne soit pas 'baiser' (j'ai vraiment eu du mal à accepter de le mettre dans cette fic)… je dois faire un blocage mais je n'aime pas cette façon de traduire, sauf que le dictionnaire français me propose pas énormément d'alternative (et parfois, c'est tellement pire que je préfère le mettre crument…) donc si vous aviez des idées, hésités pas et faites m'en part ^^**

**Sinon, je ne sais pas quand paraitra la prochaine fic, peut être demain soir si jamais je m'ennuis trop dans la journée, ou alors peut être beaucoup plus tard si mon père décide d'utiliser justement mon temps perdue à refaire le toit (pitié pas demain papa chéri, ils ont prévu de la pluie….) donc voila, à bientôt et comme d'hab, merci pour toutes vos review et votre soutient ^^**


	5. le syndrome de stockholm

**Salut la compagnie, ca fait longtemps. Voila enfin le quatrième chapitre de Crush. Je vous avoue ne pas avoir le courage de le corriger avec toute l'attention qu'il faudrait, mais normalement le gros des fautes à été corrigé (merci word ). Je le reprendrais dès que je serais un peu reposée, mais la il s'agit surtout de faire patienter un peu ceux qui aime cette fic. Mais si vous voyer de grosses horreurs qui trainent, dites le moi, je corrigerais tout de suite ^^**

**Bonne lecture **

**Pairing: Stark x Ichigo**

**Résumé: Ichigo se retrouve enfermé au Hueco Mundo et dans l'incapacité de s'échapper. Au lieu de le tuer, Aizen le met sous surveillance, et plus principalement celle de Stark, et Ichigo et Stark commence à vraiment bien s'entendre.**

**ATTENTION! Yaoi, lemon, vocabulaire, utilisation et doigts et de baignoire pour le moins originale, vous voila prévenu.**

04 Le syndrome de Stockholm

_Point de vue d'Ichigo_

De tous les espadas, c'était bien Stark le plus paresseux. Mais je préfère encore cette paresse à la froideur d'Ulquiorra ou à ce gros pervers de Grimmjow.

Grimmjow aime me peloter les fesses. Il le fait à chaque fois que je ne m'y attends pas… quand je m'occupe juste de mes oignons, quand je vais manger ou que j'essaye d'échapper à quiconque me surveille à ce moment là. Il débarque de nulle part et me passe les mains aux fesses. Avec ce sourire débile qui lui mange la moitié du visage et ses cheveux ridiculement bleus.

La seule chose qui m'emmerdait plus que Grimmjow, c'était les vêtements ridicules que je devais porter. Ils étaient essentiellement blancs, le bas ressemblant plus ou moins au hakama de n'importe quel shinigami, une ceinture en tissu rouge le faisant tenir en place. Les manches descendaient plus bas que le bout de mes doigts alors que le haut de mon kimono était ouvert et révélait mon ventre nu. En fait c'était le collier qui me tapait sur le système. Il ne faisait pas parti du kimono, en fait, c'était une bande en cuir noir qui entourait ma gorge et me faisait me sentir comme une sorte d'animal de compagnie.

Et je ne veux même pas parler d'Ulquiorra. Il me donne l'impression d'être en face d'un Byakuya encore plus coincé, mais sans la petite sœur. En général on se tient à l'écart l'un de l'autre, mais parfois il était chargé de me surveiller, et là, la torture était ce qu'elle était: de la torture. Ca me donnait envie de frapper quelqu'un. De préférence Grimmjow. Ou éventuellement Aizen si il était d'humeur joueuse.

En fait, c'était Aizen qui me surprenait le plus, j'irais pas jusqu'à le comparer à une figure paternelle, mais il s'apparentait un peu à un mentor pour moi, même si ce n'était que pour mes pouvoirs. Il avait été très patient avec moi et m'avait même enseigné des astuces de shinigami dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler. Bien sur, je gardais à l'esprit qu'il avait trompé tout le Gotei 13, je restais toujours méfiant près de lui et me gardais bien de ne serait ce que penser à lui faire confiance.

Enfin, si le comportement d'Aizen était une surprise pour moi, Stark était une véritable énigme. Etant l'un des plus puissants espadas, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être aussi paresseux. C'était aussi celui qui était le plus souvent chargé de me surveillé. Ce qui n'était franchement pas de chance puisque j'avais envie de sortir, de bouger, explorer les couloirs, me battre contre quelqu'un, n'importe quoi. J'avais toujours été plutôt du genre introverti en ce qui concernait la compagnie des autres, mais passé des journées entières à ne faire absolument rien me soulait franchement.

Ca m'énerva encore plus quand je me rendis compte que la plus part du temps, il ne dormait même pas, qu'il était réveillé et qu'il me regardait même parfois. Ca, je l'avais découvert rapidement, alors que j'essayais de me faufiler dehors pendant qu'il 'dormait'. J'avais tout juste commencé à ouvrir la porte quand subitement il était derrière moi, un bras posé sur la porte au dessus de ma tête et l'autre agrippée fermement à ma hanche.

-Quelle galère… ceux furent ses seuls mots alors qu'il me trainait dans la pièce alors que je lui donnais des coups de pieds et que j'essayais de me dégagé de sa prise. La vitesse à laquelle il s'était déplacé et la facilité avec laquelle il m'avait arrêté avaient données un sacré coup à mon égo.

Sa fraccion, Lilinette, était un allié inattendu et des plus utile quand il s'agissait d'emmerder Stark. Pour être exact, elle m'avait dit "Frappe le, ou alors serre lui les couilles bien fort et je peux t'assurer qu'il va se réveiller tout de suite, si il ne l'est pas déjà."

J'ai immédiatement écarté la deuxième option (il y avait des choses que je ne faisais pas, et m'en prendre à la virilité d'un homme était l'une d'entre elles), mais le frapper ne sonnait pas si mal que ça à mes oreilles. La première fois que je passais à l'action, je lui avais crié dessus pendant une demi-heure pour le réveiller parce que je voulais manger quelque chose. Il n'avait pas répondu alors j'allais lui coller un coup de poing mais il avait attrapé ma jambe et, sans même ouvrir l'œil, m'avait fait tomber sur lui.

La situation était pour le moins bizarre. J'étais étalé sur son corps, mes mains posées sur son torse pour me retenir, une jambe de chaque côté de son corps.

Je pouvais sentir mes joues chauffer progressivement alors qu'il ouvrait paresseusement les yeux et me lançait un sourire amusé.

-Si tu voulais me réveiller il suffisait de le dire.

Je bafouillais pendant une seconde avant de me mettre à lui hurler dessus.

-Je l'ai fait! C'est pas de ma fautes si t'es sourd espèce de fils de-

Il tendit le bras et posa sa main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire, se redressant en baillant, nous mettant dans une situation encore plus insolite, moi chevauchant son aine.

-Tu es tellement bruyant dès le matin.

Ma réaction fut immédiate et je me reculais brusquement, lui lançant un regard assassin alors qu'il se levait lentement.

-Bon, allons chercher quelque chose à grignoter, dit-il sur un ton ennuyé, baissant les yeux vers moi et penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. _(ndt: c'est ce que fait mon chiot quand il comprend pas ce que je fais… ok, désolé, je reprend la fic…)_

-T'avais pas fin?

Je le suivais en trainant un peu grommelant et finalement devant presque courir pour ne pas me laisser distancer pas ses longues foulées. Quoique, j'étais déjà bien contant qu'il ne nous ai pas tout les deux emmené à la cuisine à coup de sonido. Il l'avait fait une fois alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, j'avais bien failli vomir ce jour là.

Je ne me rappel pas vraiment à quel moment j'ai commencé à remarqué que notre relation avait changée, mais si je devais en donner un, ce serait quand je me suis réveiller au milieu de la nuit et que j'ai vu Stark me regarder fixement. Bien sur, je savais déjà qu'il était dans ma chambre puisque mes gardes devaient toujours rester la nuit, mais c'était la façon qu'il avait de me regarder qui m'interpella. C'était la première fois que je le voyais baisser sa garde, ses yeux examinaient mon visage avant de descendre le long de mon corps, s'attardant sur mon torse nu. Quand il remarqua enfin que je l'avais vu, il haussa un sourcil avant de se laisser retomber sur son propre lit.

Je ne fis aucun commentaire. Peut être parce que je n'avais vraiment pas envie de savoir, mais une partie de moi avait un peu peur de savoir que Stark me regardait alors que je dormais et n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait. Je n'avais plus vraiment le control sur ma propre vie et je n'aimais pas vraiment l'idée que l'on me regarde comme un chasseur fixe sa proie alors que n'en savais rien. Sur le moment, je m'étais juste dit que c'était l'instinct du hollow qui veut manger le shinigami, me rassurant en me disant que Stark était probablement trop flemmard pour me tuer.

Après cet évènement, il avait commencé à dormir un peu moins en ma présence. Bon, on n'avait pas de longue conversations au début, c'était plus qu'il m'emmenait à différents endroits et restait près de moi quand d'autres arrancars se baladaient dans le coin. Ce qui était relativement amusant, c'est que c'est Lilinette qui s'est aperçue la première de ces changements, se plaignant que Stark n'était pas aussi souvent réveillé avec elle qu'avec moi. Il lui avait gentiment caressé le haut du crane sans faire aucun commentaire avant de recommencer à compter les toiles d'araignées, ou quoi qu'il puisse fixer d'autre au plafond comme il le faisait si souvent.

C'était lui qui, d'une voix trainante et monocorde, m'avait tout apprit ou presque sur le Hueco Mundo. Même si je savais depuis longtemps qu'il ne fallait pas se faire une idée sur quelqu'un juste à cause son apparence, ca me surprenait quand même de voir à quel point ses connaissances étaient nombreuses. Il m'avait raconté les histoires de chaque espadas, même si il n'entrait pas trop dans les détailles. Neliel et Nnoitra étaient ceux qui m'intéressaient le plus. Elle était toujours bloquée dans sa forme de fillette et venait me rendre visite quand Nnoitra n'était pas dans le coin. Elle s'entendait très bien avec Lilinette et à deux, elles jouaient souvent des tours à Stark alors que je les regardais.

C'était au tour d'Halibel de me surveiller, et ses fraccions en profitaient pour tripoter mes cheveux. L'une d'elle était assise sur mon torse alors que les deux autres piaillaient au dessus de moi tout en me mettant des barrettes et je ne sais quels autres accessoires dans les cheveux. J'avais réussi à libérer mes mains et essayais de les éjecter quand Stark débarqua littéralement de nulle part, j'entends par là qu'il était apparut subitement devant nous. Il baissa les yeux vers moi, me fixant avec une expression assez comique peinte sur le visage alors qu'il clignait des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

- Sauve-moi! Le suppliais-je, les filles s'agrippant à moi de toutes leurs forces et criant à Stark de partir.

Stark leva les yeux au ciel -chose que je croyais pourtant impossible vu sa paresse habituelle et l'effort que ca devait lui demander- et m'extirpa de la pile de filles en me soulevant par le col de mon kimono.

-Tu n'étais pas censé le surveiller avant encore deux heure, dit calmement halibel, regardant à peine la scène qui se déroulait à côté d'elle.

Je m'agitais toujours dans les airs alors que Stark me tenait hors de porté des fraccions qui essayaient de me récupérer.

-Je passais dans le coin, alors j'ai pensé à venir le chercher pour ne pas avoir à revenir, dit il simplement avant de me serrer contre son corps avec son autre bras et de nous éloigner d'un sonido. Heureusement que je m'y étais préparé cette fois, quand il me reposa une fois arrivé dans ma chambre, j'étais juste légèrement nauséeux.

-Merci, je murmurais, passant mes mains dans mes cheveux pour découvrir qu'ils étaient toujours sous l'emprise des engins de tortures des fraccions. Je grognais et me dirigeais d'un pas lourd vers le miroir pour voir l'étendu des dégâts. Je pris un air renfrogné en voyant mes cheveux tirés en arrière et retenus par de petites barrettes en forme de papillons. Je levais la main pour les retirer quand je remarquais dans le miroir que Stark me regardait avidement, le visage étrangement tendu et les sourcils froncés.

-Quoi? Je lui demandais en fronçant les sourcils.

-…Rien… il se détourna et tomba littéralement sur le canapé, les bras et jambes écartés dans toutes les directions. Je lui jetais un petit regard réprobateur avant de reprendre ma tache et d'enlever ces putains de barrettes et je ne sais quoi de mes cheveux.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que ce sont des _paillettes _? Je demandais, effaré, les yeux écarquillés.

Stark leva les yeux, toujours avachi, et me regarda fixement tout en me répondant. Ouai.

Je me retournais vivement.

-Tu peux les voir d'ici?

-Ouai. Il haussa les épaules, ne voyant visiblement pas où était le problème.

-Oh putain c'est pas vrai, je vais prendre un bain pour faire disparaître ces saloperies.

Stark hocha la tête et se leva.

-Je ferais bien d'en prendre un aussi, ça m'évitera d'avoir à le faire plus tard.

Je reniflais dédaigneusement, parfaitement normal pour un flemmard dans son genre de penser à ça. Je jetais un coup d'œil à la salle de bain puis à Stark. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pris mon bain avec quelqu'un, mais la baignoire était bien assez grande pour accueillir au moins dix personnes, donc il n'y aurait pas de problème d'espace. Et puis de toute façon, on était tout les deux des garçons alors ça ne serait pas aussi gênant que la fois où j'avais dû me baigner avec Yoruichi. Je frissonnais intérieurement à ce souvenir.

Je faisais glisser mon kimono, mes mains remontants inconsciemment vers mon cou pour caresser le collier. Ce n'était pas particulièrement inconfortable, mais j'étais conscient de sa présence à chaque instant. Je dénouais ma ceinture, vaguement conscient que Stark se déshabillait un peu plus loin dans mon chant de vision alors que je faisais couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Je soupirais doucement quand l'odeur de lavande venait chatouiller mon nez alors que je me glissais dans l'eau chaude, laissant mon corps se détendre. Stark entra à son tour dans la baignoire, l'eau s'agitant légèrement autour de moi, mais je n'avais même pas le courage d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Tu ne voulais pas te laver les cheveux? La voix de Stark me tira de mes rêveries et je le regardais du coin de l'œil. J'écarquillais légèrement les yeux à la vue de son torse nu qui dépassait de l'eau, un trou visible juste en dessous de l'os en forme de mâchoire qui encerclait son cou comme un collier. Comme je l'avais imaginé, il avait un corps puissant, ses muscles mis en valeur par sa position, les bras posés sur le rebord de la baignoire. Heureusement, je ne pouvais pas voir le bas de son corps qui était caché par les bulles de savon, mais j'étais persuadé qu'il était parfaitement proportionné et tout aussi musclé que le haut de son corps.

-Alors ? Me redemanda-t-il tout en portant sur moi un regard ou perçait une émotion que je ne parvenais pas vraiment à identifier. Il ne me quittait pas du regard, ne paraissant pas le moins du monde déconcerté alors que mes joues se tentaient peu à peu de rouge.

-Euh, ouai, je répondis intelligemment, m'éloignant légèrement du bord pour pouvoir basculer ma tête dans l'eau. Je tendis le bras pour attraper le shampoing, mais Stark la prit avant moi. Je redressais la tête et lui lançait un regard surpris alors qu'il mettait un peu de gel dans sa main et s'approchait de moi.

-Je ferais attention à ce qu'il n'en reste aucune, me dit-il simplement.

Stark qui se proposait de faire quelque chose qu'il était beaucoup trop flemmard pour vouloir le faire lui-même en temps normal? Alors ca c'est suspect, mais je hochais quand même la tête me tournais dos à lui. Je faillis sursauter quand ses mains se posèrent sur mes cheveux. Il ne disait rien, se contentant de faire courir ses doigts entre mes mèches, me massant avec douceur. Je me perdais dans les sensations que je ressentais, m'enfonçant dans une douce torpeur alors que je ronronnais et me détendais sous son touché. Je remarquais à peine qu'il s'était rapproché et que ses doigts avec glissés le long de ma nuque, ses pouces me caressant derrière les oreilles.

Ses mains arrêtèrent leur massage un instant avant que de l'eau chaude ne coule le long de mon crane, faisant disparaître le shampoing. Je l'entendis attraper quelque chose et le bruit d'une bouteille que l'on ouvre avant que ses mains ne se reposent sur mon crane en y déposant un liquide froid. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils avant de comprendre que ce n'était que de l'après-shampoing et de le laisser s'occuper de mes cheveux. Je ne me posais pas vraiment de questions quand aux raisons qui pouvaient le pousser à le faire, c'était tellement agréable que je n'avais pas du tout envie de me plaindre.

Il rinça mes cheveux à nouveau sans arrêter le doux massage, puis ses mains commencèrent à descendre vers mes épaules. On ne m'avait jamais fait de massage avant, et je trouvais ça vraiment très agréable. Ses mains puissantes faisaient disparaître des tentions dont je n'avais même pas remarqué l'existence. J'étais trop dans le brouillard pour rougir du petit gémissement qui m'échappa et je ne fis pas attention au petit rire qui venait de derrière moi.

Je rouvris brusquement les yeux en me rendant compte que les soins offerts par Stark commençaient à se répercuter dans mon bas ventre, mon sexe se durcissant doucement. J'évitais de bouger pour ne pas que Stark, qui ne pouvait de toute façon rien voir à cause des bulles, ne remarque mon état. C'est là que je me rendis vraiment compte de la position dans laquelle on était, bien que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir été déplacé dans la torpeur qui m'avait envahie un peu plus tôt. J'étais assis sur les cuisses de Stark, mon dos très près de son corps. Si je reculais juste un tout petit peu, le contacte deviendrait vraiment très intime.

Stark sentit mon corps se figer et arrêta son massage. Je ne pouvais voir son expression de là où j'étais, mais je pouvais le sentir se pencher et son souffle contre mon oreille. Il ne dit rien, posant son menton contre mon épaule et entourant mon corps de ses bras. D'un simple geste, il me positionna de façon à ce que mes jambes se trouvent de chaque côté des siennes. Ainsi, j'étais vraiment très au courant de son petit problème à lui aussi.

Je haletais légèrement en sentant son imposante érection frotter contre mon dos, et bougeais un peu entre ses bras, sans pour autant chercher à m'en défaire. Il une espèce de grognement lui échappa et il inclina la tête de pour que son nez se retrouve juste derrière mon oreille. Je l'entendis renifler doucement l'odeur de ma peau, et la sensation de sa langue remontant le long de ma nuque envoya une onde de plaisir jusque dans mon bas ventre.

Les dents de son masque de hollow malmenaient ma peau, mais je l'ignorais alors qu'il tirait ma tête en arrière pour pouvoir m'embrasser. Le baiser était d'abord doux, nos lèvres collées les unes aux autres avant qu'il ne demande le passage de quelques coups de dents et de langue. J'entrouvrais légèrement les lèvres et remuait sur ses genoux, nos langues s'emmêlaient alors qu'il explorait ma bouche avec langueur.

Ses bras descendirent, ses mains se posant d'abord sur ma taille avant de glisser dans l'eau et de se poser sur mes hanches puis de se saisir de mon érection. Je laissais échapper un gémissement face à cette nouvelle sensation et cassait le baiser, cherchant à reprendre ma respiration, haletant alors que sa main montait et descendait le long de mon membre avec la même paresse dont il faisait toujours preuve. Son autre main s'était glissé entre mes cuisses et écartaient mes jambes pour facilité le passage. Je me crispais légèrement et laissais échapper une espèce de miaulement quand ses doigts frôlèrent mon intimité.

-L'eau n'est pas le meilleur des lubrifiant… me murmura-t-il à l'oreille, plus pour lui-même que pour moi en fait.

Il se redressa, me tirant avec lui et se colla à mon dos alors que je m'appuyais contre le sol qui bordait la baignoire (je précise, une baignoire encastrée dans le sol, type piscine). Il écarta mes jambes de ses genoux et se glissa entre elles avant d'attraper la bouteille de démêlant, s'éloignant de moi juste le temps d'en verser dans sa main. Il enveloppa son autre bras autour de mon corps et glissa sa main autour de mon membre palpitant alors que ses longs doigts taquinaient mon intimité. Je me crispais et laissais échapper un petit cri alors que deux doigts commençaient à s'enfoncer dans mon corps. Ils étaient lubrifiés, mais mon corps n'était pas habitué et la douleur était bien présente, me faisant gémir de douleur.

Il se pencha et m'embrassa la nuque, son masque s'enfonçant légèrement dans mon dos. Je tremblais et haletais alors qu'il écartait ses doigts et en ajoutait rapidement un troisième. Je m'appuyais sur mes coudes et cambrais le dos, respirant difficilement alors que ses doigts me torturaient. Je serrais les dents, gémissant et les jambes molles alors que ses doigts se frottaient contre ma prostate et pleurnichais quand il les retira.

Pour seul réponse, Stark remonta le long de ma nuque avec sa langue, grondant lorsque le collier que m'avait mis Aizen lui barra le passage, et présenta son sexe à mon entré. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, mes ongles griffaient le carrelage et je jurais alors qu'il s'enfonçait en moi.

-Ngh! Je ne pouvais respirer, je ne pouvais m'habituer à lui alors qu'il allait et venait en moi aussi vite. Bien sûr, il fallait qu'il soit paresseux pour tout sauf ca, c'était maintenant qu'il décidait de se montrer agressif.

Ses mouvements ralentirent légèrement alors qu'il tendait la main et me caressait les cheveux et le visage. Détend-toi, me dit-il dans un murmure tout en imprimant de nouveaux vas et viens sur mon érection et en accélérant ses coups de reins.

Mon corps était parcouru de spasmes et je criais alors qu'il frappait ma prostate. Ses lèvres étaient à présent collées à mon épaule, les crocs de son masque et ses propres dents s'enfonçant dans ma chaire. Je sentais ma délivrance approcher. Je passais ma main dans mon dos et emmêlais mes doigts à ses cheveux humides, laissant échapper un petit grognement alors qu'il grondait, comme un animal, et enfonçait ses dents plus profondément dans ma peau.

-Plus fort…! C'était à la fois une supplique et un ordre. Ordre auquel il s'empressa d'obéir. Ses mains agrippèrent mes hanches et c'est avec toute sa force qu'il s'enfonçait à présent en moi. J'eu l'impression de saigner, mais le reiatsu de Stark qui m'entourait et se mêlait au mien avec sensualité me le fit complètement oublier. Stark! Je l'appelais entre deux halètements alors que j'atteignais l'orgasme et mon corps se tendit autour de lui.

-Ichigo… il avait prononcé mon nom tellement bas que j'avais faillit ne pas l'entendre, quelques coups de reins supplémentaires et je le senti se répandre en moi. Je m'écroulais de fatigue et seules ses mains me maintenaient encore en place. Il nous fit glisser tout les deux dans l'eau, permettant à l'eau de faire disparaître les traces de semence mêlée de sang alors qu'il avait le nez plongé dans ma nuque et qu'il me donnait de petits coup de langue autour de la morsure qu'il y avait laissé. Il vida la baignoire et attrapa nos serviettes avant de nous ramener dans la chambre d'un sonido. Espèce de sale flemmard…

On était allongé sur mon lit, ma tête posée sur son torse, ses bras entourant ma taille. Je somnolais et Stark, les yeux fermés, semblait dormir. Je repensais à ce que Lilinette m'avait dit un peu plus tôt et souriait légèrement. Faisant bien attention de ne pas trop bouger, je glissais ma main vers son bas ventre et passais délicatement un doigt le long de son pénis. Il ouvrit brusquement un œil et baissa le regard vers moi. Je le regardais avec un petit sourire en coin alors que je réitérais mon geste.

-Si c'est comme ça que tu à l'intention de me réveiller, je pense que je vais dormir plus souvent, me dit-il alors que ses mains remontaient pour caresser mon dos.

Je n'avais même pas le courage de froncer les sourcils…

De tous les espadas, Stark était vraiment le plus paresseux. Mais je préférais encore avoir à faire à sa paresse qu'aux autres espadas.

**FIN**

**Bon, voila le nouveau chapitre, je sais qu'il aura été très long à venir, mais la fac c'est vraiment pas comme le lycée. Mais je commence à m'habituer un peu au rythme. J'ai un examen d'histoire de l'art dans une semaine, après ca je vais essayée de prendre un maximum d'avance pour pouvoir poster un petit chapitre de temps en temps. Je vous préviens aussi que je vais reprendre toute mes fic, je me suis rendue compte que mes traductions étaient parfois très maladroite et ca me gène, alors quand j'aurais un peu de temps, je m'occuperais de ca, petit à petit pour qu'elles soient le plus réussit possible ^^ je voulais aussi vous dire que je ne publierais peut être pas les chapitres de cette fic dans l'ordre exacte de BonneNuit, pour la simple raison que certains sont beaucoup plus facile que d'autre, et comme je n'aime pas bâcler une traduction, je préfère en faire des plus simple maintenant, et quand j'aurais des vacances et plus de temps, je vous publierais les plus dures.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu malgré le temps qu'il à mis à arriver ^^"**

**Merci pour toutes vos review, elles me font vraiment très plaisir et me motive vraiment à faire mieux ^^ (meme si ca se voit pas forcément tout de suite ;p)**


	6. we hurt what we love

**Bonjour tout le monde, comme je vous l'avait dit, je ne respecterais pas forcément l'ordre de publication de BonneNuit, donc voici un nouveau chapitre, assez cour mais qui est là pour vous faire patienter un peu le temps que les autres arrivent, et aussi pour signaler ue non, je ne suis pas morte, je suis juste très prise (et très flemmarde).**

**Pairing: Renji X Ichigo **

**Résumé: Ichigo est blessé lors d'un combat contre un hollow et Renji pette un plomb parce qu'il s'est inquiété. C'est parfaitement consentit, Renji est juste un peu énervé et brutal.**

We hurt what we love

PdV Ichigo

Je savais parfaitement que Renji serait en colère contre moi, mais ca ne m'a pas empêcher de me jeter devant cette petite fille et de prendre le coup à sa place. Maintenant encore, la blessure était douloureuse et menaçait de se rouvrir, mais je ne disais rien.

-Ne fait plus jamais ca! hurla Renji alors qu'il s'enfonçait en moi, ses coups de reins tellement violent et douloureux que je pouvais à peine le supporter. C'était de ma faute, je le savais. Je pouvais très bien supporter cette douleur pour lui, et ce malgré les larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues et mon souffle haletant.

Je l'entendis grogner en entendant le son produit pas nos peau qui claquaient l'une contre l'autre et qu'il me retournait sur le dos. Il souleva mes jambes et les posa sur ses épaules, se renfonçant dans mon corps d'un seul coup de hanches. Je criais et reculais mais ca ne le dissuada absolument pas. Je griffais son torse tatoué et me cambrais, voulant me rapprocher de lui et de m'éloigner en même temps. Quelque chose d'humide toucha mon visage et j'ouvrais des yeux brumeux pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, mon souffle se bloquant en voyant son froncement de sourcils et les larmes qui coulaient au bord de ses yeux.

-Renji? Je murmurais d'une voix hésitante, levant la main et touchant délicatement son visage de mes doigts pour vérifier que c'était bien des larmes. Il cligna des yeux et son froncement de sourcils s'intensifia alors qu'il attrapait ma main et observait le bout de mes doigts maintenant humide. Il porta la main à son visage surprit et essuya vivement ses larmes alors que j'avais les yeux levé vers lui.

-Ichigo s'il te plait… il enfouit son visage dans mon épaule et m'entoura de ses bras, me tirant sur ses genoux. S'il te plait ne me quitte pas, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, jamais…

Je m'écartais légèrement pour pouvoir regarder son visage et l'embrassais, glissant mes mains dans ses cheveux rouges et l'encourageant à se rapprocher de moi. Il sembla surpris un moment, puis répondit à mon baiser avec ferveur. Il continuait ses vas et viens, sa main sur mon sexe le pompant jusqu'à ce que je jouisse dans un cri qu'on entendit dans toute la maison.

Quand je revins à moi, j'étais propre et Renji dans mon dos me tenait fermement contre son corps. J'avais encore chaud et mon corps était en sueur donc je ne pouvais pas 'dormir' depuis si longtemps que ca.

-Pourquoi tu me fais ca? me lança Renji dans un souffle alors que ses doigts se perdaient dans mes cheveux dans un geste réconfortant. J'ouvris des yeux ensommeillés et me tournait pour poser ma tête contre sa poitrine, me collant à lui.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi. Il embrasa mon front et je su que j'étais pardonné.

**FIN**

**Voila, ce chapitre est fini, il était très court mais comme ca, je vais pouvoir relancer les publications pour ce recueil ^^**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, et comme toujours, si vous voulez dire quoi que ce soit, conseille, plainte, encouragements et que sais-je encore, n'hésitez pas ^^**


	7. Drunken Night

Pairing: Keigo x Ichigo (pas très habituel, mais plutôt mignon au final)

Résumé: Comme le dit l'auteur, c'est un peu cliché, Ichigo se réveil d'une nuit bien arrosée avec son meilleur copain, il se réveil avec un mal de chien aux fesses. Pur pwp, bonne lecture

Ichigo VS Drunken night

Ichigo ne voulait pas se réveiller. Il se sentait bien comme ça endormi, malgré les protestations de son estomac et les autres douleurs qui commençaient à se faire sentir mais qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment localiser. Mais peu importe ce qu'il voulait, il commença lentement à se réveiller. Ses yeux papillonnèrent quelques instants avant de se fixer pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il voyait.

Des cheveux bruns, un nez légèrement retroussé, et un homme…

Ichigo se recula brusquement, fermant les yeux et grognant quand une douleur aigue remonta tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses jurons étouffés réveillèrent l'homme à coté de lui qui lui caressa le dos d'une main douce et attentionnée.

-Ca va aller Ichigo? Demanda le jeune homme habituellement hyper actif en passant son bras derrière la tête d'Ichigo et lui embrassant les cheveux.

-Ugh, qu'est ce qui c'est passé la nuit dernière? Demanda Ichigo, la douleur inattendue le faisant encore grimacer.

Keigo se figea une seconde avant de lui répondre, l'air boudeur.

-Quoi! Tu t'en rappel pas?

-Nan… putain, j'ai l'impression de m'être cassé le coxis ou quelque chose…

-Si tu t'en rappel pas, il va falloir que je m'occupe de te le remettre en mémoire, gloussa Keigo.

-Euh… nan, ca ira… répondit nerveusement Ichigo en essayant de s'éloigner malgré les protestations de son anatomie, mais Keigo attrapa ses jambes et le tira de façon à se qu'il se retrouve entre elles, regardant son ami avec un sourire malicieux. Je crois pas que se serait une bonne idée, continua-t-il.

_Ichigo et Keigo titubèrent dans la chambre, riant alors qu'ils retiraient vivement leurs vêtements. Keigo regardait Ichigo d'un air appréciateur avant de le pousser sur le lit, le couvrant de baiser_

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ichigo, c'est pas comme si on l'avait jamais fait avant.

Bizarrement, ca ne rassurait pas du tout Ichigo…

_Ichigo gémit, tournant la tête, mordant l'oreiller alors que les doigts de keigo se frayaient un chemin dans une zone de son anatomie d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé agréable_

Des fragments de souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire alors qu'Ichigo enfonçait ses ongles dans les draps et essayait tant bien que mal de se convaincre que non, la fellation que lui faisait son ami n'était absolument pas agréable. Les doigts qui commençaient à s'enfoncer lentement en lui le faisaient souffrir d'une façon qui sonnait à la fois comme quelque chose de nouveau et terrifiant, mais il ressentait aussi une forme de déjà vu.

_Keigo était un jeune homme plein de vie et d'énergie, et son taux d'alcoolémie ne changeait absolument rien à cet état de fait. En fait, il était même plus dynamique. A cet instant Ichigo, comme de nombreuses fois auparavant, essayait de ne pas l'étrangler après lui avoir demandé à plusieurs reprises de ralentir. Il allait et venait sans s'arrêter, le frottement et l'absence de lubrifiant multipliant les sensations, faisant ressentir à Ichigo les plus belles et les pires sensations qu'il ait jamais ressentit. Ses jambes passées sur les épaules de Keigo et ses fesses le brulaient alors que l'autre s'enfonçait encore et encore dans son corps. Mais vu son état d'alcoolémie, il se moquait royalement de la douleur, en fait, ça l'excitait encore plus et il gémissait, son corps se tordait et se crispait autour de cet intrus_

L'orangé retint momentanément son souffle lorsque Keigo présenta son membre tendu à son entrée, le préservatif lubrifié facilitant le passage alors qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus profondément. Ichigo grogna alors que ses pieds se crispaient eux aussi sur les draps. Peu importe qu'il essaye de repousser ce qu'il ressentait et qu'il essai de se convaincre qu'il voulait juste se rappeler, il le sentait quand même. Et il se sentait bien, malgré le réveil de ses douleurs et de ses courbatures.

_-Keigo! Ichigo criait, ses ongles griffant le dos de l'autre homme, son corps s'arquant inconsciemment et suppliant._

_-Putain Ichi, tu es trop magnifique pour moi… murmura Keigo avec révérence en caressant la joue de l'orangé._

_-Fe- ferme là et continu! Ordonna Ichigo, remuant un peu pour soulager un peu les douleurs dans ses testicules et son membre. Keigo rigola et fit quelques mouvements de va et viens sur le sexe d'Ichigo, atteignant l'orgasme seulement quelques secondes plus tard alors qu'Ichigo se resserrait autour de lui, avalant son sexe et sa semence._

_-Je t'aime… keigo souffla à Ichigo alors que ce dernier commençait déjà à s'endormir_

Le corps de l'orangé se levait et redescendait rapidement, essayant différents angles, puis posant ses mains sur les genoux pliés de Keigo, arquant son dos. Keigo, avait les yeux levés vers lui, regardant avec adoration ce corps couvert de sueur qui le surplombait et sur lequel il laissait courir ses mains. Ichigo sursauta quand il atteint ses tétons, les taquinant gentiment.

-Ah! Ichigo se tortillait, essayant d'éloigner ces mains, mais à chaque fois, Keigo profitait de sa distraction pour donner un coup de hanche vers le haut, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans son corps.

-Naan… arrête! Supplia Ichigo, haletant alors qu'il se penchait en avant, agrippant les draps. Cette position lui offrait encore plus de plaisir que ce qu'il se rappelait de la veille au soir car cette fois, il pouvait contrôler la vitesse ainsi que l'angle de pénétration et l'endroit heurté par Keigo dans son corps. Mais le brun ne supportait de ce rythme et continuait d'essayer de le faire accélérer malgré les protestations d'Ichigo.

-Putain, je t'aime Ichigo! Criait Keigo, agrippant les hanches de ce dernier et le faisant monter et descendre plus vite. Je t'aime!

-Tais-toi! Gronda Ichigo, posant ses mains sur la bouche de son vis-à-vis et se concentrant sur son orgasme approchant. La réponse de Keigo resta étouffée et fit rire Ichigo. Il se resserra autour de Keigo encore plus et la pression de plus en plus importante sur la prostate faisait se crisper Ichigo, qui tremblait et criait alors qu'il se répandait entre leurs deux corps. Il s'effondra mollement sur Keigo qui prit avantage de son état affaibli pour continuer ses vas et viens dans des mouvements brusques avant de se répandre à son tour dans le corps d'Ichigo en murmurant son nom.

Ichigo était près à se rendormir maintenant, mais Keigo ne semblait pas d'accord avec lui. Il le prit dans ses bras, le tirant à lui de façon à se que sa tête repose contre le torse du brun. Le rouquin était trop fatigué pour se plaindre.

-J'espère que tu oublieras encore, comme ça je pourrais encore te le rappeler, caqueta joyeusement Keigo. Ichigo acquiesça secrètement, même si il se demandait sérieusement comment ses fesses pourraient supporter ça.

FIN

Alors, qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé? Personnellement, j'ai beaucoup aimé celui là, bon, c'est pas vraiment mon couple fard, mais j'ai trouver ce chapitre très attendrissant… J'espère que cette traduction vous aura plu.

Merci d'avoir lut (et de continuer à lire surtout) et de laisser des reviews, ca me fait plaisir et ca me motive à continuer, même si je suis très occupée. Les autres fics continueront à arrivées, peut être pas régulièrement, mais je continuerais de publier dès que j'aurais un peu de temps.


	8. NT

Bonjour tout le monde, beaucoup de personnes m'ont posé des questions sur si j'arrêtais de traduire etc, donc pour pouvoir répondre à tout le monde je poste ce message que j'enlèverais en mettant à jour :

Comme certains d'entre vous le savent, je suis à la fac et ces trois dernières années j'ai pas eu autant de temps que j'aurais voulu pour traduire quoi que ce soit, cette année a été particulièrement lourde avec un double cursus et des tests d'aptitude en informatique, ca a été très dur pour mon emploi du temps, et sincèrement, quand j'avais un peu de temps libre je le passais plus a dormir qu'à bosser sur des trad. Mais ca ne veux pas dire que j'abandonne, je sais à quel point c'est frustrant de ne pas voir des fic qu'on suit être mise à jour, surtout dans le cas d'une traduction où l'histoire existe déjà à la base. Je vous confirme donc que je VAIS continuer ces traductions. Mais je finis ma licence par un séjour linguistique à l'étranger de quelques semaines mais je ferais mon possible pour rattraper un maximum mon retard quand je reviendrais fin juillet. J'essaierais quand même de publier au moins un chapitre avant de partir histoire de vous faire patienter et de m'avancer un peu pour pouvoir publier en septembre malgré le master etc.

Enfin bref, merci pour vos encouragements, votre soutient et pour suivre cette fic, je vous promets de faire de mon mieux, mais comprenez que ce n'est pas toujours évident et que ca pourrait prendre encore quelques semaines.

Merci


End file.
